Renaissance of Love
by Vixen1
Summary: Set in the dark ages, Hiiro has just inherited his father's land. On one condition: he marry the girl next door. He is ready to accept his responsiblities, but she is not... COMPLETE!
1. EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTES

Give Me Release, Give Me Peace

~~~NOTES: 

1. Here we go _again_ folks! I hope this one will be a good one, but I've had a few 

problems with writer's block recently. Let's hope I can keep it at bay!

2. Rated for a reason! Suggestion, meaning heavy LIME, adult concepts, language

3. I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

~~~MOST IMPORTANT: I wanted to stay close to historical fact, but that's hard. To understand the lingo, you have to know this hierarchy: 

King gives a fief (anything of value, land, money, ect.…, though in this fic it's land) to a Greater Noble. The land is then split by the Greater Noble and given to the Lesser Nobles. The Lesser Nobles can split their land into manors, or single family farms and give them to Knights. The Knights can't split their land anymore. Serfs are bound servants who work on the land. 

Unnamed terms:

Suzerain: Anyone giving a fief. Can be a King, Greater Noble, or Lesser Noble.

Vassal: The person receiving the fief.

Commendation: The ceremony in which the fief is given.

Feudal Contract: A verbal agreement between the suzerain and vassal. 

Ok. That's it got it all? Then, by all means, go read Ch 1!!!


	2. The Shunned Son

Give Me Release, Give Me Peace

~~~NOTES: 

1. Here we go _again_ folks! I hope this one will be a good one, but I've had a few 

problems with writer's block recently. Let's hope I can keep it at bay!

2.Rated for a reason! Suggestion, meaning heavy LIME, adult concepts, language

3.I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

4. **If you didn't see notes**, all I can say is **good luck** **understanding** the **lingo**…

Chapter One: The Shunned Son

*The damn man had been after him all morning. By now the young man was at the end of his wits. No longer could he stand to be bothered and pestered by the diligent men who were trying to 'educate' him on the subject of running a fief. As the newest Duke to the fief 'Blue Crest', Hiiro Yui already had a slight inkling of the rigors and politics of the job. Perhaps inkling was the wrong term. Perhaps weathered experience would be more appropriate. His mother had died in childbirth, and though his father had had many a mistress, he had never remarried. That was odd enough as it was. What was even stranger was Hiiro's up-bringing.

Since birth he had been shucked away and hidden from the public eye by his father's advisors. Though he had been informed it was for his own protection from kidnappers, bandits, and other enemies of his father, he knew differently. Instead of being out doors with the other children of the serfs and slaves, he had been indoors studying. He was the only Yui in their entire ancient line whom had managed the art of the written script. Instead of going to court in his tenth year to become a page and ultimately a knight, he had stayed home, teaching himself the mastery of swords and knives. Instead of hunting in the forests of his father's large fief, he had ridden only at night in the stables. Being left alone for the majority of the time, Hiiro Yui had had plenty of time to develop his knowledge of the proper way to run his deceased father's fief. 

Unfortunately, blessed as he was in his ability to retain knowledge and quick reflexes, he had been cursed to fail in every social situation and function ever presented with. He shunned the people who had kept him locked up, wanting never to be a part of them. He would not allow himself to become what they had: weak, sniveling pawns that tried to control what was out of their power. The serfs and other slaves took pity on him and his predicament, and though they had pledged fealty to Hiiro's father, they were more loyal to Hiiro than their true owner. Hiiro had insights on the way their lives were that not many others did. And for that reason they trusted him to make better decisions. Only the more educated of the servants still tried to toy with Hiiro's authority.

"Lord Yui." A man called. They had found him. "Lord Yui! You must return to your chambers immediately. His Highness the King himself is on his way."

"Then I will be meeting, him to discuss the inheritance of the Blue Crest Fief." Hiiro declared darkly.

"My Lord, I am afraid I cannot allow you to…" Hiiro cut off the tiny servant.

" Then don't." Hiiro began to draw his knife and advance upon the meek and trembling man. 

"My Lord Yui, the King has arrived to discuss the arrangements of your father's death and his will." Another servant informed him after tumbling in on the rather common scene. 

"Very well then." Hiiro stopped his advance on the servant and left him to crawl back up off the floor. "Where is he at the moment?"

"His is in the central courtyard with the monk Benedict, my Lord." That was all Hiiro required to know before he slipped off into the shadows. Turning on his heel, he stalked towards the central courtyard. Anything involving the monk Benedict would backfire on him ten fold if he did not act upon it instantaneously. As he walked into the courtyard, his eyes were met with quite a scene. His former instructor in the arts of the written arts, the monk Benedict, was kneeling before the King, kissing his hand. Around were the King's own, his private knights to witness the commendation and the feudal contract.

"Monk Benedict? What is the meaning of this meeting without me?"

"Lo..Lor…Lord Yui! You should not be up what with your illness as it catching as it is." Benedict stuttered uncertainly, covering his tracks well. Benedict was a tall, black hair, brown eyed slightly hideous man whom cared more for his vain appearance than he did about teaching his students. For a monk of the regular clergy, Benedict was as sly and corrupt as they could come.

"I have no illness. I demand to know what happenings go on in my own fief." Hiiro demanded, not fooled or deterred by wither his sniveling former teacher and mentor or the presence of the King. To prove he was in control of his fief, Hiiro needed to take a heavy hand with Benedict.

"You see…"

"I was never informed William Yui had an heir." The King spoke, all other gossip in the background stopped, and only the chickens clucking could be heard. The King was a fair skinned man whose weathered face showed many hours of work had worn permanent wrinkle lines into his forehead. Rich red and purple robes adorned him, the only physical signs of his wealth as the landowner.

"I was not informed of my father's death for three days after he had passed." Hiiro countered. "I wish to know what you conspire to do against me, Benedict." His eyes narrowed at the former teacher.

"Lord Yui, I conspire nothing. I simply wished to help you in your duties as such a young owner of such a prosperous fief."

"Is this so? Then what of your making commendation for my land without my consent? Has there been a promise made I know not of?"

"Yui's son," The King spoke up, sizing Hiiro up. One look at the boy and he knew there was more to the boy child than appeared. This boy had talent for handling people such as monk Benedict, who had just tried to convince him to turn the fief over to him. 

"Forgive me, your Highness. I am Lord William Yui's only son and heir, Hiiro Yui."

"Then Hiiro, you wish to indeed care for your father's fief, even at such a young age?" The King continued.

"Yes your Highness. I am sixteen, old enough to assume responsibility. And I wish for that responsibility. I have studied extensively for it." The King gave Hiiro one more sharp look over. With a decisive nod, he spoke.

"Then you shall inherit his fief- as it says in his will no doubt?"

"Yes your Highness." Hiiro drew out the will. "This is the only copy. It states as long as I marry the youngest daughter of the neighboring fief Walden I may inherit the fief." The King looked over the worn parchment that contained the will of the now dead man whom had served him loyally for so many years. Though he himself could not read well, it was apparent to him that Benedict's name was not scripted anywhere on the page. However the name Hiiro Yui was mentioned a good many times. He conversed with another monk briefly, then straightened and focused on Hiiro again.

"This also states you must take her as your wife within the same year as you inherit the fief, meaning this year. Are you prepared to do your duties and marry at such a young age?" He drilled Hiiro.

"Yes your Highness, I am ready to accept all responsibilities of marriage and this land."

"So veracity be it." The King drew his sword and Hiiro knelt before him. "Hiiro Yui. Do you swear to uphold the dignity of this fief, the well being of its inhabitants, and the fidelity it had brought me in the years your father held it's land?"

"I do your Highness. I pledge the allegiance of my own sword and the allegiance of my men's swords to you." The King bent down and picked up a clod of dirt. It was customary for the suzerain to give the vassal such a token at the commendation ceremony just after the feudal contract had been renewed.

"Stand, Duke Hiiro Yui. You now have the rights to the fief, and so you shall have them until the end of the year if you have not married the daughter up at the next fief." Hiiro stood and ordered one of his servants to show the King and his small court of knights out.

Looking over the hills, Hiiro wondered about the wife he would soon need to take. What name did she carry? Would she be dutiful? Would the alliance between their two fiefs be a strong political bond? He could only pray the answers were yes.

~~~

She gazed out of her window again. Only fourteen and she was betrothed to a man. A man whom she was sure would destroy her life as she knew it. And all she knew was his name: Hiiro Yui. What difference did his name make? Would he be able to keep patience with her? Would he expect her to be the perfect housewife? She vowed silently to be herself, no matter how much he yelled and screamed. 

Her father could not break her wild spirit, and she would most certainly not allow a betrothed husband to. Only the man who swept her off her feet would be able to tame her. She knew… she had made sure no one would be able to do it save that one man. If he ever came. Enough dreary thoughts. She wondered if the brook was still too cold for fishing, or perhaps even a quick swim.*


	3. How Much is She Worth?

Chapter Two: How Much is She Worth?

*It had been four months. Four months since Hiiro Yui had inherited his father's fief. Since then he hadn't paused from work for more than a moment. He worked just as hard as any of his servants, only earning their admiration more. From the beginning of the time when he inherited the land, Hiiro had set about improving it. Forcing the lesser nobles to reaffirm their oaths to stay loyal to him as their suzerain, he was at least comfortable knowing his own people could not riot against him. After that, he had taken a new survey of the land and decided it was time to begin planting for the coming spring season. After that he had checked the mill and taken note that he needed to replace a few of the grinding stones his father had let wear down too much. Hunting everyday in the melting snow he caught only small game, and then had to make sure that the day's catch was divided between all of his serfs and servants equally. He still pondered over his books, but with not nearly as much time to spare it was hard to catch a quiet moment. 

"My Lord, the Earl of Walden is riding up the north field, and is headed for here." A serf bowed, giving Hiiro the information.

"How far away is he?" Hiiro asked, uninterestedly.

"Almost here my Lord." 

"When he gets here, send him in to the great hall and we will feast together tonight." Hiiro waved the serf away.

"Very good my Lord." The serf bowed once more, then left to relay the information to the necessary people. 

"Ah. So you are the son of William Yui." Hiiro had been sitting at the feasting table, surrounded by food, loudly talking men, serfs serving food, barking dogs, and other distractions. However, even with all of the distractions, Hiiro was not enjoying himself. Instead he had been working out a few figures for the next crop rotation he would have to deal with. When the dark, sneering voice snapped his father's name, he looked up to whom he assumed was the Earl of Walden. 

"Yes. I am Hiiro Yui, the Lord of Blue Crest." Hiiro gave a short nod, sizing the 'Earl' up. He was of medium height and build with coal black hair and large brown eyes. Though he looked thin, it was not because he was in good health. A heavy tan green cloak rested over the man's broad shoulders, and his face was lined deep with the wrinkles age and worry had caused. He didn't particularly dislike the man upon appearance, but neither was he completely taken. The man seemed decent enough.

"I am Richard Jacobs, Earl of Walden."

"Sit." Hiiro commanded of his guest.

"I really don't have the time. It is the planting season, and I need to return to my fief soon,. I trust you know why I have even taken this much time to pay you a visit?"

"The marriage contract." Hiiro nodded in affirmative.

"When do you want her?" Richard asked.

"When can your heart part from her?" Hiiro countered. He didn't care much for when the wedding should take place, but he had read that certain fathers could have a hard time letting go of their children. His father had never been one of those fathers. But perhaps this man was…

"It really doesn't matter. Shall we discusses the dowry instead? After that, we shall set a date."

"As you wish. Why don't we leave this loud mess and discuss this more privately?" Hiiro suggested, looking around at the ruckus that his dining hall had become.

"Of course." Hiiro stood, and both he and Richard strolled out of the room, down the hall, and into a completely separate portion of the citadel. Shutting the door behind them, Hiiro offered a seat to Richard and then sat on the slightly raised chair in front of him. 

"How much would you say your daughter is worth?"

"Well now. It would depend on what you are weighing. Should you wish to weigh her beauty, she would be worth over a hundred golden coins." Hiiro, despite, his aloof behavior, slightly widened his eyes. No one could be that beautiful. It wasn't possible. 

"Well then. I will judge this woman upon her behavior. How much will she be worth?" Hiiro pressed. He narrowed his eyes slightly when Richard laughed nervously.

"Her behavior. She is a good strong little girl who will bare plenty of children. She will never leave you bored, I assure you of that."

"What kind of a wife will she be? An obedient one who will hold her tongue? Will she work hard and not complain?"

"My daughter will bare lots of children for you. She is strong and surprisingly quick-witted for a woman. And she is beautiful. Very beautiful. She even…"

"You have avoided my question. Will she be obedient, hard working, and non-complaining?" Richard narrowed his eyes at the young Duke Yui. This one was just like his father, quick to point out even the smallest detail missing or passed over. But he was not as friendly as his father William had been. Richard sighed.

He had first met William Yui almost twenty years ago when the two had gone before King Henry when he had been king. They had together sworn their oaths of loyalty to the King, and both had, unfortunately, together sworn their fealty to King Henry's son and successor, King John. This new king was wreaking havoc on the old ways of the feudal code, but there was nothing they could do. Back to the matter at hand.

He and William had been good friends, almost brothers until they had settled down with their families and become busy with the work of the fief. And now, here he was, arranging a marriage between his youngest child, his only daughter, and his dead best friend's son. 

"She will be obedient. However, you will need to keep a firm hand with her. While she will obey you, she will not trust you. This and her attitude towards the entire situation will complicate matters deeply." Richard answered wisely.

"Her attitude towards the situation?" Hiiro asked concerned.

"She does not wish this marriage to commence. She believes I should let her marry for love." Richard sighed deeply, relaying his problem to Hiiro. Hiiro simply smirked.

"Foolish woman. They all have pretty thoughts in their head of a fantasy which they will never achieve. I will be firm with her." Hiiro assured Richard. Richard balked. Even he had never gone as so far as to even _think_ his daughter's ideals of love and marriage were foolish. Surely he had known they would most likely never be achieved, but even his daughter herself knew that.

"My daughter is not foolish. As much as she would like to marry for love, she knows how important a good political marriage is to me. That is why she is going to go through with this in the first place."

"Well at least she has more sense than most I suppose then." Hiiro grunted. "Back to the matter of the dowry. If what you say about her beauty is true, she is worth much. And if she is strong, it makes her more valuable. But her uncivil behavior, as I understand it from your tone, will heavily tax her dowry. Five goats, five lambs, and sixty gold coins." Hiiro worked out allowed. 

"Sixty! She is worth forty at the most! Her attitude is most atrocious!" Richard bartered. 

"Forty! An outrage! You claimed her beauty alone was worth over one hundred gold coins!"

"Her attitude! You must remember her outlandish behavior. And you will receive the sheep and goats as well with your money."

"Fifty gold coins." Hiiro stayed firm.

"Forty." Richard pushed.

"Fifty." Hiiro wasn't about to give in.

"Forty and ten slivers." Richard caved slightly.

"Done." Hiiro said, tried of the conversation with the man. He didn't really need an extra ten gold coins anyway. Half of the dowry would pay the year's taxes on the fief. The other half would go towards another cause.

"Very well then. Is there a date that would be best for you?" Richard asked Hiiro calmly. He had just sold his child away. His youngest, only daughter. How quiet things would be without her to cause such mayhem as she usually did. How much he would miss her smart remarks and brilliant puns. Her educated, thoughtful, and imaginative mind would leave an empty space in his home. He missed her already. But perhaps this move would be good for her. Maybe now she would now not be so bored. With a new place to explore and new duties to undertake, she would be too busy to keep in trouble. And Hiiro, though he seemed harsh and cool on the otter rim, was man enough to keep her safe and healthy, that much he could trust William had taught his son. 

"Anytime. Best after the snow melts, but before the ground thaws I suppose. Then she will be here in time to help plant the spring crop." Hiiro mussed to himself. 

"Early May?" Asked Richard.

"Yes… a perfect time. May Day. We shall be wed on the first of May, on May Day. That way we will not miss any workdays. And the priest come through the fief around then too." Hiiro agreed with Richard's suggestion. 

"Very well then. My daughter and I will be here on the first of May so that you may wed her." Richard nodded to Hiiro. "Now that this issue has been resolved, I must return home at once. Good day to you, and I will see you in three months for the joyous day." With that, he stood and exited the room, cloak flapping wildly behind him. 

Hiiro stayed seated. So the woman he was going to marry was a dreamer? An idle, lazy woman who thought up pretty ideas of the ideal life. She would soon be cured of her longings once he had her in his home, he would make sure to see to that. But she was string and beautiful- and educated. At least she would know more than most frivolous he had met in his lifetime. Well, he had three months.

)(

"Father! How could you! Without so much as a whisper to me, you went and decided my fate!" The girl cried in horror at her father.

"Now listen here!" Her father boomed. Richard Jacobs could be a _very_ intimidating many when he chose to be. "I am the man in this family, and I am the head of this house hold. I will decided what I want for my daughter without consulting her if I so chose to. Now you will marry Hiiro Yui on the first of May, whether you like the idea or not!" Tears filled her eyes.

"I will marry him father. But I will never bare him a child, I will never speak to him, and I will most certainly _never_ love him!" With her final words of whispered contempt, she turned on her heel and ran up the steps into the second floor corridor. Running to the turret, she slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it so no one could follow her. 

When she finally reached the top of the turret, the view was breathtaking. Her tears forgotten, she looked out of the countryside that was her home. The lush valley was still filled with snow. But a few of the trees, precious few, had tiny blots of green upon their tips. The evergreens were beginning to look slightly more alive, and the snow was thinning. The waterfall over the lake to the west could be heard beginning to trickle. Soon there would be a flood of icy mountain water flowing through the forest on the edge of her father's land. But this year she would not be able to swim in it freely. This year was the first year she would not see it all summer. Beginning this year, she would never see her home again. 

Sweet sobs echoed through the valley's frost bitten air as the tiny cherub remembered her arranged fate. The angels in heaven heard the cries and took pity on the girl who had once dreamed of so much more than what fate had dealt her in the gamble of life. The silent angels consoled the child from their pious heights in heaven, breathing whispers of the promise that everything would one day be as she had always wished.*

**~~~ Hey**! So? Have I **hooked anyone** yet? I didn't get that many reviews for this fic. Sniff. That hurt. Anyone just **dying to know who the girl is?** HAHAHA! I want to tell you, but **I'm afraid when people find out who she is, they'll leave if they don't like the pairing**! HELP!!! **Only your reviews** will **inspire** me to **write mor**e.- Vixen Rix13Rix@aol.com! 


	4. Wedding of Hate

Chapter Three: Wedding of Hate

*Everything was nice. Not perfect, not hideous, but nice. The last of the snow had melted less than a month ago, and now life was returning to the countryside. The trees had budding green sprouts. The gardens were quickly filling with flowers and the fields were filled with the plows that would begin to till them the next day. The inner courtyard of the Blue Crest fief was the same as it always was- filled with people and bustling with activity. But the activity the serfs and slaves were busy with this day was quite the contrary of any other they usually preformed. Today was the first of May, the holiday of May Day.

The children of the fief were dancing and playing freely, none of their parents had the time to watch them and give them chores to do. The women of the fief were busy slaving over the cooking fires and their spits, while the men were busy preparing themselves for the arrival of a group of very important people. Inside the inner most keep of the fief, Hiiro sat, brooding over the events that were advancing with each passing minute.

Looking out the window Hiiro watched as the children danced around each other while the bards his advisor had hired tuned their instruments. Today was the first of May, his wedding day. Though he had first taken this minor detail called a wedding as nothing more than a mere duty as a Lord of a fief, he was slowly coming to the realization that it was more. This was a huge sacrifice on his part. He had to give up his freedom; the quality time he got to spend alone was going to be shared with another person now. Not to mention he would have t worry about keeping this new wife of his in line. From the way her father had spoken of her, this woman whom he was to marry would be a handful. No matter. Nothing was too much for Hiiro Yui. He was adapt and adjust like he always did when thrown into a new situation. 

"Hiiro." An older woman stepped into the room from the hall. Hiiro turned to look at her. 

"Rachel." He nodded in acknowledgment. This was the only woman he thought was worthwhile on the planet. She had a good, smart head on her shoulders and for some reason, understood him better than anyone else. Rachel had been the woman who had cared for him as a child; when he had tripped, she had picked him up. When he had struggled with remembering dates in his history lessons she had drilled him, and when he had found out that his fathers was dead, she had consoled him. She was as smart as they came, woman-wise. 

"Nervous about your wedding?" She asked him, smiling. 

"No. Just tired of waiting." He lied.

"Maybe your new wife won't be as helpless as you think all woman are. Maybe she'll be better."

"Maybe. But perhaps she is worse?" He countered, furrowing his eyebrows and darkening his eyes.

"It is a possibility that she is worse. But Hiiro, maybe she can be trained."

"You're trying to make me feel better." Hiiro caught onto the older woman's trick. She smiled. He was still the same observant boy she had grown to love over the last sixteen years. But she wished he would open up. His father had been so considerate and polite, not to mention friendly to everyone he had met. But Hiiro seemed the opposite. Thought he had the trust of those around him, he had earned it through solidarity, not through friendship. This created an ache in her heart more than anything else. 

Rachel wanted for nothing more than her 'son', as she had come to call him privately, to grow to be happy. Hiiro seemed to be troubled in a deep sense, one that no one, she feared, would ever be able to cure. And now today, on what was supposed to be a joyful day, he was sitting inside the tower, sulking about what his new bride was going to change in his daily routine. All she could hope for was that this wife would be a good thing for Hiiro. Hope and pray that she would be a good thing for her son.

"Hiiro, I…" A horn blared and Hiiro shot up out f his bored position in his chair. Peering out the window, he saw a procession riding up his north field. His bride was here. 

Rachel too, moved to look out the window. Seeing the procession, her heart both rose and sank at the same time. Today her son would leave her care and enter his wife's. But today was the day that he might meet the one who could cure the emptiness inside of him. She smiled through teary eyes.

"Are you ready to meet your bride Hiiro?"

"Yes." He nodded. Then he turned on his heel and stormed down the stairs, leaving a crying Rachel behind. She quickly gathered herself and followed him down the stairs and outside.

As Hiiro entered the crowded and busy courtyard, everything became silent. He was vaguely aware of the silence that had befallen his workers, yet said nothing to send them on their way. Making his way towards the Earl of Walden, he spied a group of young woman. Was one of them his wife to be? None of them were particularly different looking than any other woman he had ever seen. Well, time would tell all.

"Lord Yui." Richard greeted his new son in law.

"Earl Walden." Hiiro greeted his new father in law. Then both stood in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to do o say next. 

"My Lords, I am Friar Joseph, the clergy member who will be binding the marriage today." A humble looking monk stepped into the middle of the two men. A warm smile decorated his face, and mirth twinkled within his warm brown eyes. 

"Very well." Hiiro spoke darkly. "Shall we commence the ceremony?" One of the women that had been standing in the group stepped up to Richard. After bowing slightly, she whispered something into his ear. He nodded, then turned back to Hiiro.

"Lord Yui, my daughter would like a few minutes to- prepare- herself for the ceremony." 

"Of course. She may be shown to a room to the keep. Rachel." Hiiro agreed. He didn't feel this woman should need anytime to prepare herself- she had, after all, known about this marriage for three months, however woman were fickle in that manner. 

"Shall I show her to the blue room my Lord?" Rachel asked Hiiro, bowing her head slightly. Hiiro thought of her question for a moment. The blue room? Why not?

"Yes. To the blue room Rachel. While we wait, shall we go through the dowry once more?" 

"Of course." Richard agreed, watching the woman whom Hiiro had called Rachel escort his daughter and her 'friends', his serf's daughters, to this 'blue room'. He missed he already. 

)(

Rachel lead the group of plain women in, through the inner hall, through the central quad of the citadel and into the main keep. Up the stairs the group climbed until finally they reached a small hallway. Rachel lead them down the hallway to the last room on the right. Opening the heavy wooden door, she hustled the women in and closed and locked the door behind them. 

"Our friend thanks you for leading us here." One of the women spoke.

"Oh? And can your friend not speak for herself?" Rachel laughed good-naturedly, assuming the 'friend' was the one to marry her son. The women all remained silent and stoic. One stood from the center of the group. 

"I can speak very well thank you." Rachel looked hard at the girl. She seemed to be just another one of the serf's daughters. A plain, dirty whitish dress with a brown apron over the front. A cloak of brown covered her head and shoulders, and she was thin in form. This was the woman her son was to marry? She was sorely disappointed. 

"You look disappointed in me." The girl spoke, sarcasm dripping in her voice. 

"I wanted my Lord to marry someone who would make him happy." Rachel found her voice.

"And I wanted to marry someone that would make me happy. But we can't always get everything we want, can we now?"

"Of course not. You sound so bitter dear." Rachel quipped as she made herself comfortable in the chair near the window.

"I am. I was not informed I would have to marry my Lord at such a young age, not to mention not even know his name before the wedding." The girl, too, sat in a chair near Rachel. Her friends gathered around her, sitting themselves on the floor. 

"He had no knowledge of your name either child." 

"And he shall continue to be in the dark until I decide otherwise." Rachel could practically see the woman in front of her smirk. 

"And why is that?"

"As much as you may love him, whatever is name may be, I do not. I do not love him, I do not know him, and I do not trust him. I will most likely end up hating him, as he will me, and our marriage will be a bitter unhappy one. I will never bare him a child, and I will not obey him." Rachel's heart sank. This girl was not the one. Her son would be forever trapped in his misery, his depressed state. 

"And what if you perhaps do grow to love him, or he you? The what will happen?" Rachel questioned, keeping her heartbreak to herself.

"It will not be an issue." The woman said. The girls around her, for the first time, giggled. Rachel was appalled. What was this demon of a woman? Who was she? An ugly, spoiled, brat who would cause problems around the home, that much was definite. 

"Very well. We should be leaving to join my Lord soon, he is expecting us." Rachel chided harshly. 

"Then what do we wait for? We mustn't keep my Lord waiting." The girls giggled again. Rachel turned away and rolled her eyes. This was not good.

)(

Hiiro watched as a grim Rachel lead the group of women down from the blue room. His mother's old room, before she had passed on. They were exactly the same as before, plain, messy, and quiet. Hiiro wondered which of them he was to wed. What a pity. And he had been told his wife was beautiful. Richard had lied. Well, no matter now. But why did Rachel look so unhappy? Was his wife to be not hat she had expected? Probably another frivolous and spoiled brat of a woman. Wonderful. Well. It was too late to argue now. The sheep were already intermingled, and the money had already been collected and stored. Marriage needed to go on as planned. 

"Let us begin the ceremony." Richard clapped Hiiro on the shoulder and laughed. The monk Friar Joseph laughed along with him, and Hiiro simply grunted. One of the women stepped forward and marched up to Richard. Though she was hidden beneath a dark brown cloak, Hiiro could tell she was tense. This had to be his bride to be, for she said a few sharp words to the Earl of Walden before bringing up her hand and slapping him across the cheek. Then she turned and stood next to Hiiro, awaiting the monk to begin the ceremony. Joseph took his cue and began to recite the familiar passage.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. They are to be united under the kingdom of God on this day, the first of May. Do you, My Lord, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

"I do." Hiiro grunted without hesitation.

"And do you, child, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?" A silence fell upon the crowd. 

"I do." A tiny whisper came from beneath the heavy cloak.

"Do you have the rings to symbolize your eternal love?" Hiiro brought out two rings. He slipped one onto the woman's finger, and gave her the other. She slipped it over his finger. 

"Then, by the power invested in me by the Pope Innocent III, you may kiss the bride. Hiiro brushed the cloak's hood back from the woman's face and bent forward to finalized the wedding. The crowd, Rachel and the monk included, gasped in disbelief. But the woman simply stood, impassively with a slight frown upon her face, letting Hiiro move in to complete the ceremony. Hiiro quickly brushed his lips against hers and then drew back, knowing he had just sealed his fate. He could not bare to look upon the face of the woman whom he had just married. 

She stood impassively until he brushed his lips against hers. It was over. Though she had tried so hard, acted so harshly, behaved to poorly, she had still ended up trapped in a life that she wished to fly away from. She was the wife of a Lord. Tears began to trickle over, pouring down her pale, smooth face and blurring her vision. Hiding her face within her hands, she quickly tried to wipe the tears away. When she could not, she settled for another quick escape. Picking up her skirts, the sobbing young woman ran from the courtyard of people, she ran up into the fief and back to the room which she had been shown to before the wedding. Throwing herself onto the blue sheets of the bed, she covered her face and cried herself to sleep, knowing that she would never again be free.

Hiiro stood stunned. It was almost as though he had been jilted, only it was after the wedding had occurred. He hadn't even caught the name of his new wife. Such a concept, a name. He had nothing to call her now. Wonderful. 

"My Lord?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Where did she go?" Hiiro asked, almost looking shocked. Rachel had to smile. Never had she thought that her son's wedding would go quite that way. 

"Most likely to the blue room my Lord."

"Rachel, her name?" Hiiro asked.

"I do not know my Lord, she vowed never to speak her name to you. She seemed very unhappy about this union."

"That much is obvious. Not tell me her name indeed. My Lord," Hiiro addressed Richard. "What does your daughter call herself?"

"Her name doesn't not fit her, I'm afraid. I allowed my wife to name her, and she picked the most backwards name she could have for the child. Serenity. Though, if I may inform you, if you call her by her full name, she will be more ornery than before."

"Serenity? Serenity." Hiiro muttered under his breath. Then he looked up. "Well. It's over then. My servants will carry her things in." With that, he turned and strode away, leaving a crowd of whispering servants and slaves. Had their lord even seen his wife? This would make for a more interesting life in the Blue Crest Fief, that much was for sure.*

~~~ I was glad to see so many Serry/Hiiro supporters… I had already chosen the couple, but if people had really detested it…. I would have been willing to change. But hey, as one of my reviewers so kindly said: I'm good at writing the Usa/Hiiro stories, why break a good thing? (that was paraphrased) Anyway, R&R, and thanks to all those who are going to stick with me even if you don't like the couple!


	5. Adventures in the Quad

Chapter Four: Home, Home on the Fief

*She buried her head into the pillow and sobbed harder. For three days now she had holed up in her room, and no one could talk any sense into her. Her father was gone, left her alone in this strange place. None of her friends were here, she knew nothing of the different customs of this family, nor did she know anything about her new husband. 

Of course, that really was her own fault. Serenity had locked herself into the blue room and made a point not to leave or speak to anyone outside of the room since then. She could have spoken to her new husband, found out more than his name, learned about him and his fief. But she chose solitude instead. 

More than anything Serenity wished she was home again. Home, where she would be free to run in the fields and swim in the ponds. Free to go where she wished and do as she pleased. Now she was trapped in a cage, knowing her freedom and life had been taken away with one simple ceremony three days ago. But why should she let a marriage ceremony change her? She sighed. It was time to get out of this room and explore. 

Looking out of the small window, Serenity decided that Hiiro, her husband, was out in the fields working- or overseeing the true workers in any case. With him gone, she was fairly sure she could explore the rest of the fief without interference. Gathering her skirts and collecting herself, Serenity opened the door that she had locked tight only three days before. Two women were sitting at the door, practically asleep until they heard the creak of the door.

"The Lady of the house is awake!" The younger one exclaimed excitedly. The other, more elderly woman simply stood, watching Serenity for any moves she might make against them. Serenity noticed the scrutiny and blushed. Gathering her courage, she spoke.

"Please, my name is Serena." Still becoming bolder with each moment she was out of the room, she continued. "I have decided I merely want to take a look around."

"Then, Lady Serena, allow us to escort you…" The young one continued.

"Just Serena, no Lady attached. And, I will embark upon my exploration on my own if you do not mind. I will return by dusk."

"Lady Serena, if you get lost…"

"I will ask another to help point me in the correct direction. Thank you for your concern, however it is unnecessary." She paused, taking in the wistful look of the younger servant. "If you wish to do me a service, however, there is something I would be very grateful for."

"My Lady, what would that be?" The older of the two servants finally spoke.

"I had a trunk of very important things brought with me here. Might you know where I could find it?" Serena asked the servants.

"The trunk you speak of is in the next room over." The older woman replied calmly. Serena had to smile at her for the appearance she kept up. She could tell the older woman thought little of her, not that she blamed her, and she was hiding her 'hate' well.

The instant her new Lady smiled at her, the older lady could not help but return the favor. While Serena's face had been sour and harsh during the wedding ceremony, now that she was finished with her tears and her face was brightly lit with a smile, she was a lovely creature who radiated warmth of a degree she had never before felt. The entire dim hallway had felt warmer, brighter with the one smile, and the older lady thought twice of her first opinion of her new Lady. Perhaps this girl was not as she had first appeared. Perhaps there was more beneath her surface than anyone had bother to dive for in the first place. 

"Thank you." Serena looked to the door that the older woman had indicated held her trunk. Entering the room, she took in her surroundings. This room was decorated much in the same way the blue room had been decorated, save the color was a simple dark, mahogany this time. She found her chest seated at the end of the bed, and flinging it open, she found her clothes and old trinkets. She heard a gasp from the doorway, and was surprised to find the two women were still standing there, watching her. She had an idea.

"Excuse me, do you think you could answer me a question?" Serena asked them. They nodded. "Am I to continue sleeping in the blue room?" 

"If you so wish it. My Lord had said nothing to us of your accommodations other than to see that you are made comfortable." The younger one said, giggling. 

"Hmm." Serena though a moment. "Would you both be willing to help me move this trunk into the blue room?" She asked them.

"Help you?" The older woman cried.

"Of course. I don't believe I could move such a heavy chest alone."

"My Lady, we shall move it for you." The older woman replied with dignity.

"No, I merely need help. I can do things on my own for the most part. Help me?" Serena explained, slightly put out. Every time her father had gotten a new servant it was the same thing. She had to constantly remind them to call her by just her name, and ask them to help her, not do things for her. She figured she would be going through this process a lot from now on.

"Very well then my Lady. We will help you move it." The younger one replied suddenly. 

"Wonderful. Grab that end, will you?" Serena pointed to the end opposite her own. "I'm sorry, I know I'm a bit unconventional, but it makes for a more interesting life being so." Serena grinned. As the two women lifted the heavy trunk, they managed to move it across the hall and into the blue room. Setting it down at the foot of her bed, Serena pulled out a thinly woven white cotton dress and began undressing herself from her dirty and stained traveling clothes from three days before. Finally dressed in fresh clothes, she felt slightly more hospitable. 

"My Lady." The younger woman knocked on the door. Serena opened it and the two women in the corridor gasped. Never before had they seen such a woman as Serena. She was in a different league, even from the beauties that usually graced the King's court. 

"Did you need something?" Serena asked smiling slightly.

"Oh, yes. Your friends left you a gift before they left. Here my Lady." The young girl handed Serena a heavy, royal blue crushed velvet blanket of material. When Serena shook it out, she found it was a new cloak, embroidered with touches of silver and slight hints of gold around the edges. She breathed in sharply as tears came to her eyes. 

"They shouldn't have." She choked back tears.

"It's beautiful. Wear it as you explore." The older woman winked at her. Serena looked up at her and smiled. So she had already gained the older woman's trust. How long would it take for her to befriend the rest of the servants? Serena hated being alone. She draped her new cloak over her shoulders and brought the hood up to cover her head. With a slight nod to the two women in the corridor, she turned and began her journey exploring the rest of her new home.

Soon she had seen everything from the kitchen to the great hall to the servants quarters to the stables. Yet she had yet to see the inner quad where, a servant in the kitchen had told her, there was a magnificent garden of roses. She failed to take notice of the setting sun, and she continued on her quest of exploration. She soon came across a door she could not enter, and it frustrated her to no end that she should be locked out of any room in her new home.

"Stop, you there!" A raspy but healthy voice called to her from behind. She turned to face a woman she recognized. It was the woman she had met the day of her wedding. Rachel, hadn't it been?

"Hello Rachel." She addressed her, a hidden smile playing on her lips.

"Rachel?" A deeper, darker voice echoed through the cool hallway.

"In here my Lord." Rachel called. Serena balked. Her husband was coming! No! She couldn't…

"Rachel? Who are you?" The empty voice resounded in her ears once more. "Show your face." He commanded. Serena had no choice. Raising both hands, she slowly proceeded to lift the crushed velvet hood from her face. At that moment the sun chose set over the horizon, casting the last of it's glimmering rays through the darkened hall, highlighting her features. 

Rachel stood in awe. It was her son's new wife. Only, she appeared to have transformed overnight. She no longer looked as the plain and ugly traveler she had played for the wedding. Instead she looked…different. An indescribable different.

Hiiro's eyes caught a vision he felt he was not innocent enough to see. An angel was standing before him in the dying light of the long day. Pale, flawless skin and azure crystalline eyes were framed by hair that dripped in cascades of spun gold down her back and shoulders past her waist. Stained rouge lips pouted through her downcast façade, and a gentle, calm, yet defiant and frightened look could easily be seen radiating through her eyes. Who was she?

"I have showed you my face my Lord. Am I now free to leave?" She asked, slightly harsh, and slightly afraid.

"If I am given a name." He conceded. Serena felt hurt for an unknown reason. Her own husband did not know what she looked like, he did not recognized her. Not that she had given him much of a chance, but still, one would think you would at least make a slight effort to remember the face of the person you are to spend eternity with. 

"My name, my Lord, is Serena." With that, she lifted her hood, then turned and walked away from the two figures who stared after her.

"Rachel. Who was she? I've never seen her before." Rachel looked hard at her son. He had almost sounded, out of breath. Surely such a treacherous woman as that Serenity would not have caused his strange behavior, would she? Perhaps she had misjudged this Serenity. Still, perhaps was only a maybe. Then she would see where this lead, if only just perhaps.

"Hiiro, you did not recognized her?"

"No." He said, more collected this time. 

"Well then, perhaps you should find out for yourself who she was." Rachel smiled, then she herself turned and waked in the direction Serenity had. Hiiro was left standing alone and stunned. His own caretaker had kept him in the dark about this mystery woman's identity? There truly had to be a conspiracy in the fief against him, that much he was now sure of. Allowing himself a smirk, he turned on his heel and left the corridor. He did, after all, have to prepare for dinner, incase his 'wife' might finally decide to join him. Who was he kidding. A spoiled brat such as his wife would probably hole up in her room for at least a month before coming to join the world again.

Serena was all the way back to the corridor of the blue room when Rachel managed to catch up with her. "You are Serenity, are you not?" She questioned the girl.

"Yes, that is my full name. Please, Serena will do more than perfectly." Serena replied tartly to the woman. She remembered their first meeting and did not like the woman very much as of yet.

"I wish to speak to you then, Serena." Rachel spoke again, after noting the coolness of Serena's voice. They entered the room and Serena sat in a chair. Rachel continued to stand in front of her.

"Very well. Speak." Rachel began. How would she word what she wished to convey?

"Hiiro is like a son to me. His mother died in childbirth, and I raised him. I am sorry if I came off harshly the day of the wedding my dear. I had just hoped that the wife he would marry would be able to cure him. I'm afraid I did not give you a chance to try." Rachel apologized quietly. Serena's heart lightened slightly for the old woman. Then her eyes narrowed.

"My new husband is ill?" Rachel smiled and gave a short laugh.

"Yes. But it is not an illness of the body. His soul has been quieted for so long that he has forgotten how to care for another. His illness is in the heart and soul."

"How does one quiet the soul so much?" Serena asked the older woman.

"I do not know my dear. Hiiro may, but I do not."

"Hmm." When all Serena did was appear to think, Rachel laughed and began to strike up a conversation with the girl.

"You know he did not recognize you?"

"I noticed. His eyes held no recognition in them. Shouldn't a husband at least know what his wife looks like?" She smirked, hiding the unusual stab of pain that suddenly flittered through her heart.

"I should say he should! I had half a mind to smack him and explain to him who you were. Then I decided it would be more fun not to tell him." Rachel laughed.

"He still doesn't know?" Serena exclaimed, beginning to catch on to the woman's devious plan.

"He knows your name is Serena, and he knows his wife's name is Serenity. He'll come around eventually. He's smart like that."

"I should hope so." Serena smiled. This 'double identity' could be put to good use if utilized properly. Serena by day, Serenity by night. What an interesting concept.

"Will you accept him when he realizes who you are?" Rachel asked, suddenly seriously. Serena took the time to think.

"Perhaps. If he has accepted me, then I will accept him- though slowly. However, the more he tries to control me, the more I will hate him. You see, I understand why I had to marry him. I do. Still, I wish to be free more than anything. And there are ways I can be free within a marriage. But if he will not let me be free, then he doesn't not deserve my affections, least of all my respect." Serena replied.

"Such big words."

"And I will follow through with them." Serena nodded decisively. 

"Very well then child, you are welcome to try. Will you be joining us for dinner?" Rachel asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No. I would like to take it in my room, here, if that is suitable." Serena replied tiredly, yawning after she finished her sentence.

"Of course. Molly." The younger servant from before stepped into the room.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Fetch my Lady her dinner, please."

"Very good my Lady Serena."

"But Serena, you must come down one night. Hiiro will be pleasantly surprised." The women both laughed together as Rachel stood and left the room.

)(

Hiiro had been waiting for over an hour for his new wife to join him. When he was absolutely positive she was not coming, he decided to go check on her himself. With the knowledge that she was in the blue room of the main keep, Hiiro quickly made his way up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. Just as he reached the door, Rachel stepped out.

"Rachel."

"My Lord Hiiro. Join me for dinner lad." She commanded him slightly. 

"And what of Serenity? Will she still not relent on this idiotic fast of hers?" Hiiro mumbled, offering Rachel his arm.

"She will relent, Hiiro. Give her time. She is a lovely woman, she is merely tired."

"And here I thought you disliked her." Hiiro muttered as he escorted his caretaker down the stairs.

"I did. But after the slight talk I just had with her, I understand why she seemed the way she did when I first met her. But Hiiro." Rachel paused her walking. Slipping her arm from under Hiiro's, she cupped his face in her hands. "Serenity is different. She has a strong will and free spirit. But most importantly, she is more delicate than any other woman you have yet to come into contact with. You can't toy with her the way you can with most of the other women you've known. If you are not careful, she will best you, you can be more than sure of that." With her final words of warning, Rachel hooked her arm around her son's and lead him off again, leaving Hiiro to his thoughts on the fresh knowledge of the situation.*


	6. Companion Trapped in Aching Dreams

Chapter Five: Companion Trapped in Aching Dreams 

*Hiiro was hot and dead on his feet. For the middle of May it was hot. This year would no doubt be a scorching summer. He was out in the middle of the first of his three fields, surveying the plowing that was finally about to begin. While he would not be doing the plowing, he would be the one planting the seeds. One by one he would place the seeds in the deep cool earth, so they would each have the best chance they could to grow and flourish. Behind him another serf would cover the seed back over, and behind him still another serf would water each seed individually. Hiiro had planned just so that he would be done with his two fields by first week of June. It gave him the perfect window of opportunity. 

But now the scorching heat was becoming intolerable. Never before had he spent so long in such heat. Unusual for this part of England, Hiiro had thought it would be cool during the planting season this year. Now he was finding out differently. But what more could he do? If it was hot out in these fields, it would be hotter inside his home. Nowhere could he hide from the burning sun. The forest of trees on the other side of the fief might give him some shade, and the lake certainly would be cool… the lake. A perfect idea. He could take a quick swim, and be back in time to supervise the end of the first few plowed rows.

"Vaughn." Hiiro called to a serf. 

"Yes my Lord?" The short servant stepped forward.

"I'm going to head out east, towards the forest. I'll be back by this afternoon."

"Of course my Lord."

"See to it that the field is at least one third of the way plowed by the time I return."

"As you wish my Lord. Do you wish for some company?"

"No." With that, Hiiro mounted his horse and began to slowly wheel out of sight. The servant shook his head behind him. This new Lord was a hard worker and quick study, but if he wanted to succeed at being the Lord of this fief, he would need to loosen up. The serf quickly turned his thoughts away from his Lord and onto a topic that was slightly more pleasant to think about in the suffocating heat. 

He never gave a thought to what the new Lady of the house might be like- she was still barricaded in her room, refusing to come out. As long as she stayed in there and didn't interrupt the normal routine of daily life in the home, she was not given a thought. Serena on the other hand…

Just the name set all of the serfs spinning. Where she had come from, no one could tell. She looked vaguely familiar, but no one could place her. Apparently she had just 'appeared' one day in the citadel, and since then she had made quite an impression. Her beauty had left the men in a daze, and the woman spoke of nothing but her kindness and willingness to pitch in around the household. She had a short attention span, and tired of things rather quickly: the women said they had never seen her sit still for more than a few moments without something to occupy her fidgeting hands. Still, she was a change from the usual dullness of the citadel. And so the serf thought on about the lovely young woman who had appeared so strangely. 

Hiiro continued his slow pace, enjoying the feel of freedom that flowed through his veins. The day was hot, that much was true. But for some reason, now that he wasn't trapped watching over the fields, he didn't feel so hot and confined. Barely smirking, he urged his horse into a slight trot, then moved it up a notch to a canter, and still another notch to a full gallop. As the wind raced through his hair brushing it out of his face, his heart beat speed and he dared to let go a full bright smile of exhilaration. Slowing his horse as they reached the edge of the trees, he realized how wonderful it felt not to be caged and barred in, such as he had been kept his whole life before the death of his father. 

Hiiro sighed and let his smile go. A stiff, cool facade took its place, and his mind wandered to the other problems at home. Such as his new wife. He hadn't seen her since the wedding. He assumed it was her way of trying to punish him for marrying her, and that she was probably sulking for not have a larger dowry placed upon her. Still, how long would she continue this foolish and childish temper tantrum of hers? He would have liked to know that while he was in the fields during this season she was at home, in charge. Of course, now because of her selfishness, he had had to burden Rachel by putting her in charge. Rachel was old and had enough duties as it was, let alone adding all of the extra ones Serenity should have taken responsibility for. 

But what of this new woman, what had Rachel been saying of her? Serena? She was an enigma. He really had no idea where she had come from, and had originally thought perhaps he should throw her out, but due to Rachel's pleading for him to leave her be, he had left her alone. He knew whenever his servants got a wistful look in their eyes now a days they were usually thinking of her. He knew that Rachel and the other women in the citadel thought she was incredibly helpful, cheerful and sweet, but that they also thought she was hard to please. Perhaps that was not the correct term. They did not mean she was hard to please, just that she was restless and always looking for something new and intriguing to try. What kind of a woman acted in such a manner as that, Hiiro Yui did not know. The again, Hiiro Yui did not know many women, only the few who were his serfs, his vassal's wives, and of course, his own 'wife'.

Hiiro noticed a rock and saw that he was close to the lake than he had expected to be by this time. As he neared, he heard what he thought to be laughter. He shucked the crazy idea away, thinking it was only the heat dancing in his head. However, when he reached the lake and saw the woman's dress hung over the low tree branch he usually placed his things on, the situation took on new dimensions. 

Looking over the lake, he could spy no woman , animal, or being swimming in it. Then, he caught a glimpse of movement to his side, slightly across the lake from him. There, in the broad daylight and blazing sun, was the woman he had met as Serena. She was stripped down to her undershirt and bloomers, and climbing up a pile of rocks. Hiiro watched as she made it to the top of the pile, then smile devilishly and dove off of it into the lake. Never before had he thought of jumping into the lake from the rocks… never before had he thought he would see a woman doing it before him! He once again observed her as she popped her head out of the water and laughed. The light giggle floated around his head and through his ears, enticing him to watch her more closely. The nymph like woman pulled herself up onto the rocks again and once more jumped off, causing a huge splash. She shook her head and swam in a circle. Hiiro had to end this.

"Serena." He called slightly. At her name, she looked up. Seeing her husband watching her on horseback, she gave a short scream, then swam for the opposite shore. Why she swam away from him, when the house and her clothes were near him, she could not figure out. All she knew was that she desperately wanted to be as far away form him as possible. She would not let him cage her. So she swam. And swam. And swam. When had the lake become so wide? It had seemed too small before. Her arms were getting numb, her legs could hardly move. Her head was muddled and with each breath she lifted it to take, she felt more and more like lead. 

Hiiro saw the lovely woman scream in horror, fear, scream in _something_ at his appearance and begin to swim away. What was she thinking? Was she going to try to swim across the lake? It had taken him an entire summer to build up enough muscle strength and stamina to perform such a feat. He watched her continue. She was doing well so far, but was she slowing down now? Yes, in fact, her breaths were becoming longer and more forced as well. Hiiro knew she needed help. Foolish woman. Thinking she could possibly swim the lake. Hiiro pulled off his boots and the light cotton shirt he had been wearing. Jumping in after her, he swam towards the woman who was almost two-thirds of the way across the lake.

Just struggling to breathe was becoming harder and harder. Serena gasped for air, then gulped as she felt herself sink, weighted down by her heavily soaked clothes. It was completely cool and weightless under the water. She felt comfortable and soon relaxed. Then she realized there was no air. By that time, however, she was sunk. Flailing wildly, she tried to claw herself to the surface. A large, warm hand grabbed hers and she felt someone tug hard at her. She rose to the surface and gasped the crisp air in. 

"Hold on." A deep voice whispered into her ear. So she held on, afraid of what would happen should she let go. The cool water began to rush around her as she felt her rescuer pulling her through the water. Finally her feet began to drag along the bottom of the lake, her bare feet felt the mushy mud squish between her toes. Her rescuer drop his hold on her, and she, gasping for her breath, crawled onto the mossy bank and sat down. What was going to happen now? What was he going to do to her? Why had he bothered to save her in the first place?

"Are you alright?" Hiiro croaked, his own lungs burning slightly. It wasn't that the task of swimming the lake was so physically taxing on him, it was more that he had gone faster than he had ever gone before, and to add to the pace, he had dragged a heavy bundle as well. But he had been surprised to find that even though she had been submerged for almost a minute before he had reached her that after he had pulled her up she had had the energy and strength to help him by kicking her own legs. Most women didn't even know how to swim, much less have the strength to swim as much as she had.

"Fine." She muttered, looking down at her scanty attire and blushing.

"Your welcome for saving your life." Hiiro nodded coolly. 

"Excuse me?" She shot her head up venomously. 

"I said your welcome for saving your life." By now he was standing and looking out over the lake, hardly paying her any attention at all.

"I heard you the first time." She lashed out. He whipped his head around to face her. 

"Then why did you ask me to repeat myself?" He inquired. They began walking around the lake in the direction of their clothes and his horse.

"Because I just couldn't believe your nerve. I mean, where do you get off ruining my nice, peaceful swim, scaring me half way to heaven, and then saying that _I'm_ welcome?" Hiiro winced at her voice. It was so shrill all of a sudden, so condescending.

"You were drowning." He replied monotonously. What did he care about this woman? And whom did she think she was yelling at him as she was?

"I was drowning because you scared me in the first place!" She huffed. "And besides. I wasn't drowning, merely resting."

"You were so tired you could hardly swim by the time I reached you. You were drowning." He countered.

"Yes. And now here I am, stuck with, _you,_ of all people, and an entire lake away from both my clothes and my home. Thank you _so_ much!" She spoke, her voice getting louder and louder until she was shouting by the end. 

"Excuse me for rescuing you." He shot back, raising his voice slightly. 

"No." She refused.

"What?" he stopped, looking dubiously at her disappearing form.

"You heard me. I said, no, I don't excuse you for rescuing me."

"I heard you. But I can't believe you. And Rachel said you were sweet."

"Oh, so you recognize me now then?"

"Of course. You're Serena, the girl I met in the quad a month ago. The one who appeared mysteriously form no where and has been living off of my food and home since then!" Never before had Hiiro yelled. Even when a servant had made him angry, he had never yelled. It almost was fun. No. Scratch that thought. This woman was a royal pain, anyway he looked at the situation. And who did she think she was, now that he was thinking about it.

"Serena? The girl you met in the quad?" She gave a short laugh. "You're one in the same million of pathetic fools out there." She shook her head and continued. They were finally back to their clothes. 

"I'm a fool now am I?" He yelled as he tried to find his shirt and boots. She was already almost finished with dressing.

"Of course, what else would a slime like yourself be, prey tell?"

"I am the Lord of the fief of…" She cut him off.

"Blue Crest. I know." She finished for him as she tied her last bootlace.

"And who do you think you are?" He yelled at her, as he fumbled to put on his last boot. 

"I'll tell you something, Lord Yui." She mounted his horse with ease. "I'm your new wife, Serenity Jacobs. Have a nice walk home. I'll be sure to tell Rachel why you're so late. Your arrogance, am I not correct?" She wheeled the horse around and urged him into a gallop. As she rode hard, she broke into laughter. Childish, faeryish laughter that once again entranced Hiiro. As she laughed and rode, she called back out to him. "Have a nice walk back home, _dear_!" With that echoing in the lake's clearing, she dashed out of sight. Hiiro simply stood, one boot missing, hair dripping drops of water down his face, and completely stunned. *


	7. A Horrible Night, a Week, and a Wonderf...

Chapter Six: A _Horrible_ Night, a Week, and a _Wonderful_ Night

*Hiiro sloshed back to the farm. He was now cold. He was still wet. The sun had begun to set only a few minutes ago, an already the heat of the day was gone, replaced with dry, cold whipping winds and an emptiness the day had hidden. But the numbness in his feet and hands, the fact that he could no longer feel his nose or ears, the fact that his hair was stuck straight up in every which way with drips of water still beading off each strand made no difference. It all made no difference because his unleashed rage and pent up anger at his lovely new wife were keeping him warm. 

How dare she perform such an act? And now, because of her, he was set behind half an afternoon in planting work. How dare she. She was a conniving little wench who wasn't worth it. And he was going to tell her so. No, he was going to scream at her so. To hell with being polite- it was obvious politeness would get him nowhere with her. Finally the stables were in sight. 

Before he could do anything to the toad of a woman sitting in his mother's old room, he needed to check on his horse. Hiiro snorted to himself as he stomped into the barn. She had probably just left the horse standing, dirty, un-brushed, and unfed. Such a woman thing to do. Entering the barn, he was thoroughly whistled at. 

"Lord Hiiro, you look like a mess. May I offer a towel?" The head stable master grinned and held out the towel to his Lord. Oh, he had heard what had happened. When Serena had come into the stable she had been laughing and smiling so hard he had to beg her to calm down to find out what had been the source of her amusement. She had relayed the story to all in the barn- some twenty of the house serfs, men and women alike. By the end, all had been laughing at their Lord's predicament. They, of course, had known that being left behind by a woman would not be the only thing that their Lord would be mad at when he returned. And now their assumption was playing true. 

"Why do you laugh Carl?" Hiiro sneered. Did the serf know something about why his Lord looked the way he did?

"My Lord, you needn't worry about your steed. Lady Serena came in and took care of him." The serf winked at his Lord.

"Lady Serena was here?" Hiiro looked up. "And she actually did the work on the horse herself?"

"Of course. Whenever she borrows a horse, she always does the tending to herself when she returns. She took care of yours when she returned from the lake today." 'Carl' answered, still smiling.

"Tell me then. Did she tell you what made me so late?" Hiiro asked, his eyes darkening.

"Of course my Lord. It was very noble of you to save her, but she wouldn't have drowned anyway, sir."

"And why do you say that?"

" Lady Serena has too much pride to give up that easily. She probably would have made it across the lake, and then crawled onto the bank and died if she had been planning on it. Forgive me for speaking so frankly sir, but I do believe you hurt her feelings."

"The woman has no feelings. She's a heartless rag, useless and…"

"My Lord!" Carl cried in horror.

"My Lord, you are young yet, merely sixteen. I am a good deal older than you, being an old man at the age of thirty-nine. Allow me to tell you: Lady Serena is as upstanding, kind and gentle as they come. She has perfect manners, the ideal, quick-witted mind, and is willing to work for what she wants. Do not begin bad mouthing her. At least she must be better than whatever wife you have stuck in that room up in the tower." Carl spoke definitely. Hiiro stood still. Even the serfs didn't know Serena was the same as Serenity? Deceiving wench. Without so much as a second thought to what Carl said, Hiiro dropped the towel and flew off, once again on a mission to correct the young woman who had cost him so many minutes of useless time, both mentally and physically. 

"And then he had the gall to tell me I was 'welcome' for him saving my life! I mean, honestly Rachel, Molly! Could he have been any more stuck up about it? And I didn't need his help! I would have made it across that lake anyway!" He heard the voice through the heavy door. It was obvious she was upset about the ordeal, otherwise she wouldn't be yelling as much. But that was not going to deter Hiiro from what he had meant to achieve. He took out his key and unlocked the door. Flinging it open, he stood in the doorway, still a little damp, rage radiating from his eyes. 

"How dare you." He spoke low and harshly. "Rachel, girl, get out." Hiiro addressed Rachel and Molly. Rachel gave him a sharp look, almost warning him not to go overboard, which she knew he would do anyway, then sighed and dragged the younger girl, Molly, out with her, closing the door behind her. When Hiiro knew they were alone, he turned his attention back to Serena.

"Serena is it? Or should I say Serenity. No matter, it's all the same to me. How dare you pull such a stunt with me! 

"What stunt?" Serena smiled innocently. He could yell and scream all he wanted to, she was going to win this argument; she wouldn't rest until she received an apology. 

"You know damn well what stunt I am speaking of. First, you deceive everyone in this citadel about your identity. Serena indeed. Your name is Serenity, and from now on you will be referred to as such. Then, you had the nerve to yell at me at the lake after I so graciously saved your life. And last but not least, you left me without my horse, in the middle of the forest. I had to walk back, and miss the last hour of plowing. I haven't even seen my fields since I left at noon." Hiiro bellowed.

"Oh? I deceived you did I? As far as I know, no one has called me Serenity since my mother died ten years ago. Serena is my name. Secondly, you are stuck up, rude, and egotistical. How dare you assume I need 'saving', as you put it, and then go and 'welcome' me for it without finding out. And third, if you hadn't gotten me so mad and been so rude, I wouldn't have had to punish you, and you would have had your horse." She countered, just as loudly. 

Downstairs, all of the serfs had gathered to listen to the couple's argument. A few of them were mildly surprised to learn Serena was their new Lady, their Lord's new wife, but most of them took it in stride. What was more interesting was the way she defended her position. Most women simply apologized for foolish behavior. Lady Serena explained and expected the apology to be directed towards her. She was a strange one, this one.

"You? You? Punish me? Ha!" Hiiro gave a short laugh. " You are the one at fault here. You are selfish, annoying, ungrateful, and bratty. You locked yourself in this room and didn't even bother to let me know you had come out!"

"Maybe I didn't want you to know. Did it ever occur to you that the world does not revolve around you?" She began raising her voice.

" I know the world doesn't revolve around me. But you seem to have the foolish idea that it revolves around you. You are forbidden to leave this room until you can apologize to me properly. On your knees." Hiiro sneered. The serfs heard noting after he spoke his words. The dead silence shot chills up and down their spines.

"Forbidden?" Serena's voice dropped to a cold whisper. "No…" Her breathing stopped. She felt light headed. He had… taken away… her freedom… no…

"Se…Serenity?" Hiiro asked as he watched her go from flushed and angry to deathly pale. Her azure eyes rolled back into her skull and her small form fell forward, onto the floor. Hiiro just stood, looking down at her still form. Was she…?

"Rachel!" He called in terror. The older woman burst through the door in an instant and surveyed the scene. Gasping, she rushed to Serena's still form. What had taken place between the two during the few moments of silence? Checking for the girl's pulse, she found it was faint, but still intact. The girl's face was dappled with sweat, and she was cool and clammy to the touch.

"Hiiro, whatever you said to her, she's gone and fainted dead away from fear. Pick her up and place her on the bed. Then leave. And don't you return to this room until you learn what your mistake was." Rachel told him, not paying any attention to him, only focusing on Serena.

"Rachel, I-" Hiiro began. But he was speechless.

"Just lift her to the bed Hiiro. The good Lord knows I haven't the strength to do so." She said faintly, worry lines etched heavily into her forehead.

"As you wish." Hiiro replied calmly. He moved forward and lifted the tiny shell of the woman onto the bed. It was odd, looking at her laying so pale and helpless. Only moments before she had been in a heated argument with him, and now she was laying vulnerably upon the bed. A twinge of guilt pulled at his heart, and he recognized, at some basic point, that this was his fault, that the reason she was comatose was somehow because of him. But on the surface he pushed away those facts and re-built the layer of ice around his heart, deeper and thicker than before. No weak woman was going to drag him down. He still had a planting season to finish, after all. 

Rachel stood over Serena's lithe yet still form. She was still out of it. Perhaps her heart had gone out because of the heated debate she and her son had been having. Rachel was beyond furious at her son for this as well. How could her own son, the boy she had raised from infancy, be able to create such destruction and still have no conscience over it? She was sorely disappointed. And she had just been getting to know the real Serena as well. Leave it to her cold-hearted son to destroy all possible relationships. A fit of coughing brought her out of her thoughts.

Serena gasped for a deep breath of air and coughed when she took too big of a deep breath to quickly. Trying frantically to sit up, she roughly shot up and moaned in pain. Every bone ached. What had happened? She remembered being in this room with Hiiro, having an argument, and she remembered him telling her she was confined to the room- that was it. She hadn't been able to deal with the fact that he was locking her in.

"Serena dear?" A timed voice filtered through the room. 

"Rachel?" Serena croaked. Her through burned. "Hiiro?" She asked.

"I sent him away. What happened dear? Did he hit you?" Rachel asked, pleading Serena would tell her her son hadn't done anything to hurt her physically.

"No, he didn't touch me. I, he," Serena took a breath. "He told me I was confined to this room until I apologized. More like begged to be forgiven." 

"You fainted because you were confined to this room?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yes." Serena blushed. "Like I told you before. The more he tries to control me, the more I will hate him. I hate being confined. I need freedom, I need the ability to move about. And your son stole my freedom tonight. He caged me. And I can't do anything about it. It broke my heart I suppose. Rachel, I'm sorry. I don't think anyone will ever be able to break the fever your son suffers from. His heart has been buried for too long under too many layers of ice to be salvaged. Especially by little annoying women like myself. I'm sorry." Serena sighed.

"Serena, dear, please don't give up all hope yet. Yes, Hiiro has ordered you to stay in this room. But look on the bright side. I can finally teach someone needlepoint." Rachel smiled and Serena managed a laugh. She hid the slight tremor of pain that slightly shocked through her heart. 

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to stay still long enough to learn any needlepoint. If anything, now that he's confined me up here, I'd like to start reading more books. Do you have any?" Serena gave a sad smile.

"I'm sure I can scrounge up a few for you. Why don't you lay down and rest for now? I'll go fetch you something to eat." 

"Of course." By then, Serena was already half way asleep, sunk deep into the giant pillows and warm blankets that lay on the bed.

Over the next week, Hiiro noticed a difference in the way his serfs looked at him. They avoided speaking to him as much as possible. He knew they were speak about him behind his back, and he knew they had developed a new, unspoken fear of him. Every time he tried to counter his new 'bad reputation', it ended up blowing up in his face and his serfs only tried to avoid him more. He didn't understand why they would begin to distrust him after a small, unimportant argument he had had with his wife. Was it that they trusted her more than they trusted him? Or was it that her beauty and charm had bewitched them? Either way, it left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Hiiro had tried numerous times to see Serena, but without his apology, Rachel refused let him see her. He was at his wit's end. And to add to all of the problems already existing, the monk Benedict returned from his self imposed 'journey to redemption' for trying to take over Hiiro's fief. Quickly filled in on the situation around the fief, the monk had tried his best to get a glimpse of Serena, claiming he only wanted to council her, but failed miserably. Rachel had placed two of the burliest foot guards at her door to keep unwanted visitors out- including Hiiro. 

Finally, Hiiro decided everything had gone too far, including himself. He had to win back the trust of his serfs, the trust of his confidant Rachel, and he needed to do it soon. Even if the only way to do it was apologize to Serena. 

"Rachel." He acknowledged her when she answered Serena's door.

"What have you to say for yourself Hiiro?" Rachel asked coolly.

"I have come to apologize to my wife. May I please see her?"

"Very well. But keep it low key, alright Hiiro?" Rachel finally relented. He only nodded. Rachel opened the door. "Serena? You have a visitor."

"Oh Rachel! I'm not dressed properly!" She called back softly.

"It will be fine for now." Rachel gave a crisp nod to her son, then closed the door behind her as she walked out. Hiiro entered and looked for his wife. Finally his eyes lay upon her petite form. Serena was curled up near a window. She was dressed in her nightclothes, but had on over her the same heavy velvety blue cloak she had worn when he had first met her. What surprised him the most was not that she was sitting near the window, but that she was not staring idly at the stars. Instead, she was pouring through one of his old French books.

"Do you understand the words?" He asked her bluntly. She looked up suddenly, recognizing who her visitor was by his voice. She held her head high and inwardly sighed. This would take a while.

"Yes, I understand the French perfectly well."

"Where did you learn?" He asked, trying to humor her. Surely she could not read it.

"My father had a friend, a Frenchman by the name of Jean Pierre. I learned most of it from him. I myself picked up the rest of it."

"Will you read some aloud to me?" He asked. She knew he was testing her.

"Very well. Je parle francais, mais je ne parle pas l'allmond parce-que c'est tres difficile." She read. Hiiro grabbed the book and confirmed it did indeed read what she had spoken. 

"Very nice. Do you know what it means?" 

"Of course. Without understanding, there would be no use in reading it. It meant I speak French, but I don't speak German because it's very hard. Was there something you needed, besides to curb the urge to try to insult my intellect?" She sighed, blowing her golden bangs from her eyes.

"Yes. I wished to formally apologize to you. I overstepped my bounds and should not have been so harsh with you." Hiiro said uncomfortably.

"I suppose that is the best apology I'll ever receive from you, even if you don't truly mean it. Then I accept." She sighed. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you say I do not truly mean my words?" He asked.

"Because. It's obvious. Your eyes won't lie you know. Only your mouth." Hiiro looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Well." He stood and turned to walk away. "Oh. And, I release you."

"You, you mean I can leave this room now?" She asked, eyes starry and tears threatening. 

"Yes." 

"Thank you." It was so faint he barely heard it. But he heard it. Just in time to have her latch her arms around his shoulders and hug him tightly. His insides tingled and Hiiro jolted at the shock of electricity that flowed through his veins from where her skin made contact with his. He pushed the foolish nonsense from his mind and allowed her to hug him a minute more. Then she let go and nodded to him. He mumbled a goodbye and left the room. 

Serena felt elated. She was free. Perhaps there was hope for Hiiro Yui after all. She had only needed to apologize, and though he hadn't meant it when he did, he had taken it a step further and given her her freedom back. Maybe She should try to cure him, to break his fever. For Rachel. Yes. She would try to help the selfish, egotistical creature for Rachel. And at least he wasn't so bad looking… almost pleasing- if he would smile that is. Well, she would just have to work on him, wouldn't she?*


	8. Talk of War, Cry of the Innocent

Chapter Seven: Talk of War and Cry of the Innocent

*The day was another scorcher. Hiiro glanced at his field. Now it was well into the first week of June, and today was the first day Hiiro could breath freely since his father had died. The last seed had just been sown. Meaning the planting was finished. Meaning the first step of the crop season was completed. He could rest slightly more easily until the fall came, when he would have to harvest. Sitting mounted on his horse, Hiiro gave a slight nod and allowed a smile to cross his thin lips. 

From the western window of her room in the main keep, Serena watched Hiiro's face lighten. For a moment she saw a rare scene: Hiiro Yui smiling. And truth to tell, she was happy he could finally relax a bit more. Perhaps now that his crop had been planted he could let lose a little more. Perhaps the stress would stop pressing him into lashing out in such violent and odd behavior. 

Rachel saw Serena's gaze drift out the window for what must have been the fifth time in the last minute. She couldn't understand what had Serena so enthralled. It was just landscape. And not even that. It was the fields and the mill. She supposed it really wasn't fair to keep Serena inside when it was obvious the young girl wanted to be outside.

"Serena would you like to save this needlework for another time and go outside?" Rachel asked her. Serena eyes widened and she smiled widely and laughed.

"Oh Rachel, I would love that more than anything! But I have responsibilities to the house and all, I simply couldn't…"

"Go outside child. If my son and your husband can be outside, I don't see why you can't be out there for a short time as well. I'll take care of the house, I've surely had enough practice doing it before." 

"Oh thank you Rachel!" Serena beamed. She quickly moved away from the window and threw open the door.

"Lady Serena?" Molly gasped as she was startled into standing by the sudden movement of the door.

"Sorry to have frightened you. I'm going out." She told her, giggling.

"Lady Serena, are you sure that is such a good idea? The heat and that scare with you fainting only a few weeks ago…" Molly warned.

"Nonsense Molly. I'm healthy as an ox. I'm going to go outside." Serena laughed.

"Besides. It'll be good for her to get out. Can't keep her locked up forever." Rachel added.

"What ever do you plan to do in such wretched hot weather my Lady?" Molly asked her.

"I do not know. I only know that I was suddenly inspired to run. I'll be alright, I promise!" Serena called as she rushed down the stairs. Soon she was outside the main keep and dashing out of the main gate of the house courtyard. In the open field, Serena felt stirred to just _run_. So she did as her heart asked and ran. Running wildly about the garden, she woke the dogs sitting near by. They sat up to play chase, and she gladly joined them.

Hiiro heard a foreign sound and knew immediately what it was. Serena laughing. But where was she? When he had last seen her it had been for his apology. Since then she had still not left her room. But now, he did not see her face in the window of her room as he usually could during this hour. And yet her laughter told him she was near, drawing closer every second. Soon, over the ridge came his dogs, barking and running playfully. And in tow was Serena, running just as wildly as they. Her blue dress was hiked up, revealing shapely legs and bare feet. Her long golden hair had fallen from its confines and was fluttering behind her in the wind. With the smile on her face, the sun didn't seem as bright to him any longer- it was vastly outdone by her happy face. She and the dogs were running and playing as if they had no care in the world. What was she thinking?

Serena, now sitting on the ground and petting the dogs, sat up when she heard hoof beats approaching. The dogs, too, heard the coming horse and scattered. Turning to face the arrival, she quickly realized why. Their master was right behind her, with a very unpleasant look upon his face. 

"What are you doing Serenity?" He asked her darkly. She tried to keep her happy face, even when she realized he still referred to her by her full name. She really hated that. 

"Well, at the moment I'm sitting on the ground, and I was petting your dogs, but they seem to have run away for some reason." She replied as politely as possible. Of course she knew that was not what he had been asking, but it was fun to see him get mad over such tiny things. He needed to lighten up. 

"Allow me to rephrase my question. Serenity, why are you outside of the house, playing as a child might when you have other obligations within the house?" He held back, not wanting to upset her as much as he had before.

"Oh. Why am I out here? You know, I really have no reason. I was inside looking outside, and I just felt inspired to run. So I came out to run." She told him very seriously.

"And your obligations inside?" Hiiro continued pounding her with questions.

"Hiiro, I know I'm supposed to be inside, baking or sewing or cleaning, but I just can't. Not when.."

"You can. And you will." He replied darkly.

"No, I really can't. You see, when you and my father made this pointless arranged marriage, he neglected to mention I'm very bad at chores." She laughed slightly.

"How 'bad'?" His eyes narrowed.

"Well, the last time I sewed, my friends saw the poor piece of cloth and decided to burn it instead of show it to my father. And as for cooking, well, there was the time I accidentally dropped the spoon into the bead loaf and it was baked… it ended up alright I suppose, because the bread tasted alright, even if it was a bit woody. I also once set fire to the meat… I poured some wine over it for flavor and was lighting a candle near by it. Suffices to say the meat became a flaming ball of…"

"Enough." Hiiro stopped. He had had to smirk. "You really set fire to a piece of meat?" 

"Yes… it really was an accident! I just don't have the talent for domestic things such as other women like Rachel do." She smiled when noticed his smirk. Wasn't that a good thing?

"Well." He straightened his face and darkened his eyes once more. "Even so. You should be inside learning to have the talent."

"Well, I was inside sewing. But I suppose Rachel noticed I wasn't really paying attention, because she told me I could come out for a bit. She said she would take care of things while I was out here." Serena told him, slightly disappointed by the loss of happiness in Hiiro's voice. But she was not to be deterred. 

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Rachel. Though Molly was worried about my health, she told Molly it would be good for me to get out."

"I see. Well…" Hiiro couldn't think of anything to counter the words of the mighty Rachel, so he was forced to let it go. 

"Hiiro?" Serena asked in a tiny whisper.

"How is the outlook on the crop ratio this year? I've never seen a three rotating field before. My father did two." She asked. Hiiro looked at her sharply. 

"It is not your place to question my crop." He scoffed.

"Well excuse me. I just wanted to know if we would be fed this winter. But I suppose it would be all for the better for your crops to fail. Then you might be able to kill me off with starvation." She raised her voice. Hiiro looked at her again and sighed.

"I expect a good crop this year. If the winter frost doesn't come early. If it does, then we might lose a sixth of the crop. Usually the three rotating field works just as well as the two, save the fact that I can grow slightly more crops than your father."

"That's good. A sixth isn't a bad loss."

"No, in fact, it's almost an ideal loss for these conditions." 

"Now that you've finished with the planting, what will you do during the day?" Serena asked.

"Supervise the weeding and such. And try to break in the new pony in the stable."

"So, in other words, you're not going to relax?" 

"Why the sudden questions?" Hiiro asked her. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just felt like asking one after another today." She blushed.

"Well hold your tongue. Women should be seen and not heard." He smirked.

" That's a horrible statement! I completely disagree! Women, any woman, should be aloud to speak her mind. After all, what makes you so very different from me?"

"Quite a few things actually. Would you like a list?" He snickered. 

"No." She huffed. "Don't you ever get bored just supervising?"

"No."

"Liar. You have to. Everyone does at one point or another." 

"Well. I don't." He claimed. "Why were you running before? Were the dogs chasing you?" He asked, suddenly filled with a strange concern.

"No, no, nothing like that. I just felt like running. Haven't you ever just wanted to feel the wind, ever just wanted to feel free?" In that one statement Hiiro had a revelation. The world around him spun and he no longer saw any color, any shapes, any light. Pitch black surrounded him. He was lost in the depths of his mind. Free? She had run because she had wanted to be free. It was the same reason he had raced his horse the other day. It was a rush of pure bliss in which no one could harm your soul. You were one with freedom during those brief moments. That's what she had been doing, searching for freedom? Shapes began to appear again. Black and white at first, then splashes of color and floods of light over filled his senses. 

"Hiiro?" Serena asked. He was just sitting on his horse, staring directly at her, unmoving and unblinking. 

"Yes. I'm sorry." And he truly was. This little girl, his wife, knew the same feeling he experienced almost constantly. The want for freedom. That was dangerous. 

"Good. For a moment I thought you may have had a heat stroke. And we were just getting better acquainted too." She giggled. He gave a half smile. Just then a messenger walked up to join them. 

"Carl. What news have you brought me?" Hiiro started in.

"Hello Carl. How are you today?" Serena cut him off.

"Fine, thank you Lady Serena. And yourself?" the man stiffly bowed his head to her. She laughed.

"Quite well, thank you. Is the weather being kind to you?" She asked.

"As kind as it can I suppose my Lady."

"Carl? The message?" Hiiro asked annoyed. She never failed. He didn't see how Serena could have all of _his_ serfs so willing to listen to her and ignore him.

"I beg your pardon my Lord. A messenger from the King awaits you in the main hall."

"Well. I had best be off." Hiiro nodded to Serena and Carl. Then he wheeled his horse and began to trot off. Pulling back on his horse's reins, he stopped and turned back. What possessed him, he could not say.

"Serenity, would you care for a ride back?" He asked. He watched as her eyes went from wide and happy to completely surprised and grateful. It was a nice feeling to make her feel that way, he had to admit it.

"I would enjoy that very much Hiiro. Thank you." She blushed slightly. 

"Very well. Let me adjust the saddle for you to ride side saddle and…" He stopped in mid sentence as he watched Serena take hold of the horn in front of him and hoist herself up to ride western behind him. 

"You were saying Hiiro?" She laughed at his face. "Yes, I know, I'm unconventional. But it makes life so much more interesting this way, don't you think?"

"Occasionally." He stuttered.

" Good day Carl!" She called after him as Hiiro set the horse into a canter. As the couple rode into the main hall, they made quite a stir. For them to be seen together in such a position was interesting enough. But the fact that they were both equally content with the arrangement was even more of a surprise. But a welcome one nonetheless.

When the messenger saw the couple ride in he blushed incredibly red at the glimpse of Serena's long bare leg and foot. Without looking, he gave Hiiro a scroll. Expecting him to need a monk to read the scroll, the messenger pointed to a monk who had come with him. Hiiro simply ignored him and kept reading the note. 

"Hiiro? What is the news?" Serena asked happily.

"We're going to war. King John wants his vassals to ride to the castle and gather for an attack." He explained to her under a low breath. She gasped and drew back slightly in disbelief. 

"Oh my…" She spoke. Quickly dismounting from the horse she moved over so Hiiro too could dismount. 

He sent the horse off with a serf and speaking to the messenger more. Nodding frequently, Hiiro and the messenger finally broke after hours and the messenger mounted his steed and galloped out of the citadel. 

By now it was dark- the sun had set two hours ago. Hiiro had missed dinner. But he felt it was more important to explain what was happening to Rachel. And Serenity as well. And he knew both women were probably together in Serenity's room. Making his way towards the main keep, Hiiro fought back the urge to yawn. He was tired. And his day was far from over. Reaching the blue room's door, he knocked. Molly answered, and she and Rachel made as if they were going to leave. 

"Girl, leave." Hiiro addressed Molly. She scampered away. Hiiro shut the door with Serena and Rachel still in the room. 

"What's this I hear about war?" Rachel cut straight to the point. 

"Now Rachel. We can be patient. Hiiro must be hungry. Here!" Serena beamed, holding out a plate to him. "We saved you some supper."

"Thanks." He nodded in appreciation, but the lack of emotion in his expression jolted fear through both women's hearts. 

"Don't thank me. Thank Serena." Rachel pointed out, trying to rekindle the conversation. "Now, the news of war?" 

" Foolish King John has declared war on France and Philip the II.* I'm required to leave tomorrow to report for military duty."

"Tomorrow?" Serena asked gently.

"Tomorrow. Don't make me repeat it." Hiiro nodded. Serena shuddered, knowing it was just his nerves speaking. "Rachel. Serenity is new here, and new to her responsibilities as well. I need you to help her. Take care of my fief for me. Of course I'll leave the monk Benedict in charge, but I need you to make the real decisions. The serfs and I trust you. Serena. I would like to speak to you privately. 

"Alright. Rachel?" She flashed a worried look in the older woman's direction.

"Don't you worry Sere-girl. I'll be back when he's finished with you." Rachel told her, giving her a motherly smile. This girl was a woman. She was married. Yet she was so young and innocent, almost as a child. Rachel felt the urge to protect her.

"Thank you Rachel." Serena smiled widely at her. Rachel turned and left, leaving her son and daughter in law in privacy.

"Serena. I realize you don't know me. And I don't know you. What I do know is this: this is my home. I lived here all my life. And tomorrow I leave to invade another's home at the will of a foolish and greedy King. While I am away, I wish for you to care for my home as you would care for your own. Rachel cannot do everything. She is getting on in her years, and while she puts on a easy front, she is not as agile as she once was." Hiiro spoke. He felt as if perhaps it was said with too much emotion, but then retracted that thought. It was his home. And for this place, his home, no emotion was too great. His grandfather, his father, and he now, had put their sweat and blood into this land, and he was as much a part of it as anything. He needed to make Serena understand this, however. She needed to know how important it was to him. Even if she did not like him, he knew by now that she would at least have the dignity to follow through with such an important request made by her husband.

"Hiiro." She began. How would she word this? "I have only been here for a month and a half. And hardly that. Yet I have come to love this place as much as my own. I love your grand kitchen, I love your sweet gardens. I love your stables and I love your mill. I love the people here, and the animals just as much. I promise with all my heart to take care of your home while you are gone. Be assured it is safe, for it is not only your home anymore, but mine as well." She hoped that had sounded as she wished it to. All she had wanted to do was convey that this land was more than just another fief to her. It was now her home too, and while he had to leave to fight, she would love it and care for it while he could not.

Hiiro looked at his new wife. She was sitting in a the windowsill once more. Her golden tresses spilled down her back wildly. Her bare feet were tucked under her soft dress. Her small stature and thin frame gave her the appearance of the child he had thought her to be. Yet her eyes held more wisdom and truth than he had ever imagined she might be capable of. He could see she truly cared for his home as much as he, and that she was being as honest and serious about caring for it as he had been. In the fleeting moment of silence that passed between them, he realized she was more of a woman than he had given her credit for. 

"Thank you." He stood. She, too, stood from her comfortable position by the window. 

"No need. I owe it to you." She winked and giggled. "After all, you did save my life, _husband_." He rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. 

"While I am gone, I expect you to grow up. You are no longer a child who can play games all day long. You are…"

"A woman who needs to learn to handle her responsibilities thoroughly and dutifully. I know, my father used to give me that lecture when he found I was training with knives and swords but neglecting my beadwork and cooking lessons." She told him seriously.

"A woman with a sword?" Hiiro sneered. 

"I'm probably as good as you, so you stop taking that vile tone with me this instant. You have never seen me in a match before, so you cannot necessarily say it is an impossible thing." She pouted. He whirled around and looked at her. 

"I laugh because no woman should be using a sword. You are made for the home, creature. Just as no woman should try to swim across a lake."

"You are a cruel man for saying such things. Insulting me will get you nowhere Lord Yui. I command you leave my chambers this instant." She cried in disbelief and disgust. 

"You cannot force me to do any such thing child. I am your husband, and as your husband I shall leave when I deem it fit." He answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Very well then. Perhaps I cannot. Yet I know of one who can. Now if you don't leave, perhaps I shall have to call her."

"I will leave. But only because I do not fight with children. I find it to be a waste of time." He finalized. With that, he turned and stormed out of her room. Serena, in a fit of her own passionate anger, stood, boiling with rage. Tears spilled over, and she broke down, crumpling to the floor and sobbing hard. 

"Serena?" Rachel was sitting beside her. Serena could not answer, she only had the power to throw herself into Rachel's arms and let the older woman rock her into a calm.

Hiiro listened to the distant sobbing. He couldn't help it. Standing outside surveying his fields, Serena's window was just above him. Her anguished cries echoed through his head. Guilt began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. His conscience nagging at him for making such an innocent child cry. But he shoved it down. Now was not time to think of the girl. She would have to grow up. He needed to focus on his departure tomorrow. Which of his swords should he bring?*

~~~ '*' Means: There was no real war between King John of England and King Philip the II of France. I made it up. What is true is that The Pope told Philip to be prepared to invade England should John not follow through with… well, whatever it was… k, that's all. Gotta be historically accurate. 

Reminds me: Real Quick guys! I wanted to mention that Hiiro may seem sexist, almost like a Wufei, but that's just how men of the era were. No offense is meant, and I'm doing my best to keep Hiiro in character from both the anime and the time period. I kept Serena almost true to her character because, well, I like her that way!


	9. Wars of a Different Kind

Chapter Eight: Wars of a Different Kind

*The summer waned on, and each day grew hotter than the next. The fields were prospering, yet under too much sun there was always the prospect of a mistake happening. Rachel and Serena had spent their time divided between the house chores and those to be done outside.

Today was Serena's last day in the fields for the week. She and Rachel had been trading off- Rachel came out every Saturday to supervise the fields, where as Serena stayed in. On the rest of the days of the week, Serena sat out in the hot summer sun, boiling away. Not that she minded. She particularly enjoyed being outdoors. She was always more useful to the stable master, Carl, who always let her groom a few of the horses. When she wasn't grooming the horses, she was out helping in the fields. Serena laughed at the thought of the 'help' she provided. The serfs would not let her weed. They had repeatedly denied her request to help them, saying that the Lady of the House should not soil her hands with such work. So instead, Serena chased the crows and other vermin away from stealing any of the crop. She actually found it invigorating to be able to run so much. She swam, too. 

When the days grew much longer and the fields didn't need half as much tending, she would take a horse to the lake and swim daily. She could now make it half way across the lake and back without difficulty. Still, she was not keen on trying to make the full swim across the entire lake again just yet. Each day brought more and more adventure and excitement. She loved her new life in this fief more than ever in these long summer days. Only one thing marred her joy.

"Lady Serena, you really ought to return to the safety of the citadel." A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Monk Benedict. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you ride up. And how are you on this fine, hot day?" She asked politely yet stiffly. Monk Benedict was the one shadow in her life.

"I'm quite well my Lady. But you, on the other hand, are looking remarkably pale. Perhaps it would do you good to lay down for a bit, rest and recuperate. I could feed you soup and tend to your every need." He sniveled. She inwardly sighed. Everyday it was the same. He told her she looked pale in hopes that he could get her alone. As much as he was a Holy man, he was as secular as they came. Serena did not have any substantial reason, but she, for some reason, did not feel she could trust the monk. 

"On the contrary, monk Benedict. I feel very well this afternoon. If I am pale, perhaps it is merely the sun playing tricks upon your eyes." She answered the monk calmly.

"My dear, the sun is not good for you. I do not understand why everyday you must insist upon staying outside and supervising these fields. Nothing could possibly go wrong with the fields."

"Yes, sir monk, I can see why you do not understand my feeling of obligation to these fields. All I can explain is that I made a promise to my husband to care for his land, home, and crops. And as long as Rachel is inside watching over the house, I may be out here, watching the fields." Serena tried to relay the importance of her promise to Hiiro.

"So you've told me before. Still, it cannot be healthy for you to be out in such heat." The monk simply restated. In his opinion, Serena was being stubborn. And stubbornness was a bad trait.

"Then I will catch sick. Rather that than break a promise to my husband." She countered, narrowing her blues eyes slightly. The monk sighed and gave up for the moment. 

"Then I bid you farewell for now." The monk Benedict nodded his head to her, then turned his horse and rode out of sight. On his way back to the stables, Benedict over thought his position once more. 

He was a monk 'owned' by a very important, very rich, very powerful vassal. His suzerain was gone in the middle of a bloody war that he would most likely not return from. And now, here right in front of him, was the most beautiful woman alive. Serena, as she called herself, was a vision from his fantasies. Still, she was stubborn as a mule. She insisted upon doing actual work. She was unconventional- she did men's work. And to top it all off, she constantly reminded him of his suzerain, Hiiro. She was faithful beyond belief to Hiiro, and from what he had heard of their relationship, she disliked him. She rebuked all of his advances any direction he approached from. Most wives had affairs all the time. So why wouldn't this wife? He was determined to have her somehow. 

Serena overlooked the field once more. It was growing wonderfully. The wheat and barley was already to her knees. Soon it would be to her waist and past, and when it reached her elbows, it would be time for the harvest. She wished her cruel husband were here now. She would like to prove him wrong, to show that women could do manly jobs occasionally. She also wished she knew how he was fairing in battle. Was he hungry? Cold? Tired? Was he still alive? Why she cared she did not know. Especially after the way he had treated her the night before he had left. But anyway she looked at it, she still missed him. She had almost grown accustomed to his coolness. And now… where was he?

)(

Hiiro was staring out over the barren landscape. Here it was just as hot as it had been back home. But this was not his home, this was not land that he looked out over and was proud of. He looked out and was unaffected. Laying below the ridge he and the rest of the army were camped on was a battlefield. A massive battlefield. And laying dead on the scorched ground were hundreds of French and English knights. The battle had been won by the English, but barely. Only a few of the strongest, most talented and lucky knights were still standing. 

The Pope had called the 'war' to a general truce of sorts for a while. Apparently, he was trying to reason with King John. A Papal Interdict was in order, and though King John did not care whether of not he was thrown out of the church, if his entire country was thrown out of the church, he would have huge uprisings on his hands. Until they made a final decision, the army was to sit and wait for orders. And so they were. They were sitting and waiting. 

Hiiro hated sitting and waiting. He needed something to occupy his thoughts, or they trailed back to his worries of his home. How were things working out? Were Rachel and Serena taking care of things as he had hoped they might? Was Benedict causing problems? He hoped not. As much as Hiiro had hated putting the monk in charge, he was the only one who could have taken the leadership position. He supposed he could have given it to Rachel, or even Serena, but they were women. No one respected women as much as they respected men like Benedict. Too bad Benedict was corrupt. Hiiro had no proof other than the fact that Benedict had tried to cheat him out of his own fief, but he knew on some basic level that Benedict would always cause him problems with his dirty tricks.

Hiiro was also concerned with his wife, Serena. He knew her methods were quite unconventional, yet she had seemed to be well respected and liked. She could command the house- that much was for certain. Whether she could command the house _well_ was the question Hiiro wanted answered. He knew Rachel would help Serena, but he wanted to know how Serena herself would do without Rachel's help. 

He also couldn't help but letting his mind wander back to the night before he had left and their fight. Hiiro knew he had made her cry. He knew it. Yet for some reason he felt moved to feel guilty about it. In the past he had never felt any remorse for mistreating anyone. Still, he couldn't help but recognize he had hurt her, not once, but twice now. But what good would thinking over it here do? He was too far away to do anything about it. His thoughts were interrupted by a knight approaching him.

"Hello Hiiro." The knight nodded in recognition. 

"Sir Martin." Hiiro himself nodded.

"The King has come to a decision." Martin was smiling.

"Well. What has been decided?" Hiiro asked.

"This foolish war is over. Apparently John relented when the Pope went through with his Papal Interdict. We can leave for home as we wish."

"Good. Then I will leave now." Hiiro told the older man.

"Young boy, even if you leave right now, you will not be home for another week. Your fief, I trust, is in good hands. Come, stay an extra night with us. Then embark upon your journey home in the light of dawn." Martin implored.

"Unfortunately, I don not know whether I left my fief in trustworthy hands or not. I will start now and hope I reach my home sooner than the week you predict it will take." With that, Hiiro turned to gather his belongings and pack them on his horse.

"Homesickness. It catches all the best their first battle." Martin sighed quietly to himself.

)(

"Honestly child. It's near midnight. What possible reason do you have for reading at this late of an hour?" Rachel yawned as she and Serena sat by a fire. Serena had been pouring over a book for the last three hours and had yet to stop.

"I'm sorry Rachel. This manuscript is divine though. Written by John Locke. Why, it's the most amazing book on humanity I've ever read."

"Oh? And what does it say on humanity that interests you so dear?"

"It speaks of a time when life was not merely farming day by day, but there were plays and performances, art and literature. It is most amazing."

"When was this time? I cannot recall it." Rachel asked, un-amused by Serena's wild and star- crossed eyes.

"Oh, this was a very long time ago, before I, you, or anyone we know was born. It happened in a place called Rome." Serena continued.

"I have heard of such a place as Rome. It is where the Pope resides, is it not?"

"Yes, but this was before there was a Pope, before God was known." Rachel shot up at Serena's words.

"Child! You give me that book this instant! You speak blasphemy! A world without God? There is no such thing! Now you stop these horrid notions right this instant. Books that teach such things should be destroyed instead of read." Serena sat mouth wide open as Rachel grabbed the book she had been so enthralled in and threw it into the fire. As much as Serena knew Rachel was right, and that even thinking of a world without God was heresy, she couldn't help but feel as though something beautiful and important had just been lost to the flames. Willing any tears she had allowed to gather in her azure eyes to go away, she sat and nodded with Rachel as they watched the treasonous book burn.

Amidst the quiet of the crackling fire and the dim sounds of the night creatures, a new sound emerged. Distant at first, yet soon it was loud and very apparent. The sound of a group of horses thundering near, and the angered shouts of men. Looking out the window, Serena and Rachel saw the light of torches and the riders who held them. Baring heavy swords and screaming in murderous rage the riders drew nearer. The fief was under attack by bandits.

Serena, acting quickly, moved Rachel away from the window just before an arrow shot threw it, piercing the wall as it came to halt. Rachel began to sob out into the open, but Serena stayed calm. This was no time to panic. They needed a counter attack. Otherwise, they were sunk. 

"Rachel." Serena said carefully. Rachel didn't respond. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. Serena tried again. "Rachel." Still no response. She took Rachel's face between her two hands and looked her directly into the eye. "Rachel. I need you to concentrate for me." This time Rachel stopped sobbing aloud and nodded. "Good. I need you to gather all of the women and children and get them into the inner most room of the main keep. Understand?"

"How will I get past all of the thieves? And the arrows?" Rachel asked terrified.

"Keep low. And if there is a window, crawl beneath it. Now go!"

"And what of you?" Rachel asked, more unsure than ever.

"I have to get the men to counter attack. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I always am. Go!" Serena pushed Rachel out the door and into the hallway. She soon followed after taking one more quick peek at the progress of the raiders. They were almost past the fields, they would be to the door within fifteen minutes, possibly less. And if they were already within arrow firing range, then chances were they had crossbows. Crossbows meant they were not ordinary thieves, but professionals in their line of 'work'. Narrowing her eyes, Serena dashed through the door and down the hallway towards the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she met up with a group of male serfs. 

"Lady Serena!" One cried. "You should be with Rachel and the other women in the main keep's central room."

"No, I should be here. Someone needs to organize you to counter attack. Where are the rest of the men?" She asked, not taking time to pay much attention to the men's hesitation to obey her orders.

"Lady Serena. The rest of the men are on their way. The last Lord, Lord Hiiro's father, taught us that if ever we were to fall under a raid such as this, we were to meet here." Another man spoke up. Serena grinned. Good, reinforcements were on their way.

"Good. Then what we need to do while we are waiting for them is-"

"Lady Serena. I do believe you should go with Rachel." A new voice spoke up. Serena inwardly groaned. Not now.

"Monk Benedict. You are one with the church. You have taken a vow to uphold peace and do no harm. I, on the other hand, am well informed in battle tactics, and have no such restriction. You, if anyone, should be in with the women seeing as how you cannot help us." She reasoned out. Most of the men nodded and agreed silently with Serena. 

"No. I will not tolerate this. Though I have taken an oath of non-violence, I may still direct an attack. I am a man, and therefore a better choice than you. Go hide lady Serena, it is your place." Benedict sneered. It was time for him to put this new 'lady' in her place.

"Monk Benedict. I am the wife of Lord Yui. In other words, while he is gone, I am in charge. Now stop arguing and let me think. We are running out of time to plan a defense attack."

"You may be the wife of my Lord, but you were not put in charge. I was, and as such I am ordering you to go and remain with the women until the battle is ended." Benedict countered. Serena could see no way to disagree with his statement. It was true that Hiiro had left Benedict in charge. But she knew more about this than the monk. Still, she could not continue to argue. Better to just let him make the choices. Otherwise they would waste all of their time arguing.

"Very well Benedict. I will remain with the women in the center of the main keep. Good luck to you men. A piece of advice I offer to you before I take my leave: fight with your hearts, for it is with your hearts that you will be pushed to succeed. This is your home, your life. You have put your sweat and blood into this place, do not let another destroy what you have worked so hard for and sacrificed so much for." With that, she gave them all a brief nod and turned to go to the women. Each of the men watched her go, and each felt their heart drop. A bad omen. 

"Alright men. Here's the plan." Benedict began. "We'll keep on foot and defend the house. No more. Just defend. Kill all who try to enter. Try to avoid arrows and watch out for your backs. Go!" The men stood and stared at one another. It was a rather bland plan, just to defend the home. What if the raiders decided to set fire to the fields? Or they scaled the walls? Or all of them died trying to defend. Then what? But they could not deny Benedict's orders, he was the one put in charge. And without the order of the system, chaos would ensue. But the men had to wonder. Would it really be so bad for chaos to ensue if chaos already reigned?

The men had been defending the citadel for over an hour. So far they had been doing well, they had only lost three of their own. However, it seemed as though the raiders just kept coming. There were a great deal of them, and they came in waves. However, it was obvious that the raiders were beginning to lose their numbers. Ten or so were still fighting, but the majority of them had made a run for it long ago.

"Stop them! Stop them!" A voice rang out. All of the men looked up from their fighting, including the raiders, and watched one of the serfs tried in vain to stop three raiders from getting into the house. Another raider came up from behind and killed the serf, allowing the three raiders to easily slip into the house. The fighting continued as now the men of the home fought to keep any more raiders from getting in to their wives and children.

Inside the house the women could hear the heavy metal clanging of the swords as their men, husbands and fathers, brothers and uncles and cousins, fought valiantly to protect them. Serena paced in front of the door to the room they were in, anxious to know what was happening. Behind her was Rachel, holding two children in her arms and muttering prayers under her breath. All of the women, in fact, were muttering some sort of prayer, asking God for help for both them and their husbands.

Suddenly, the door handle jiggled. Serena stood still in her place. If it had been one of their men, he would have knocked, or called to them and informed them of who it was. If had been one of their men then the metal clashing outside would be over, and the battle would be won. Immediately, Serena grabbed her sword from the table next to the door. Unsheathing it, she heard gasps from the women and children. Well, that was understandable. Most of them had probably never heard of a woman trying her hand at swords. Well, regardless, she was going to be ready, just in case. The door handle jiggled again, and this time the door latch lifted. A deep man's cry echoed in the room as the raiders broke into the main keep's inner room. The women screamed and backed themselves and the children up against the far wall. Serena, too, gulped and backed up slightly. Then she remembered her place and stood forward, sword poised and ready for an attack. The three men laughed at her, then snickered and spoke to each other. Soon, one came forward and spoke.

"Little girl, your sword raised in such a manner challenges us. I have decided to accept the challenge and fight you. Do you realize this?"

"I do. So fight me then." Serena shot back. She then closed her mouth and let the heavy man laugh before he made a slow and clean swipe for her belly, trying to pick her off easily. Serena brought the sword up in a crescent swing and blocked the man's attack. The man frowned, and tried slightly harder. Still he found Serena blocked him. Trying with more effort, he brought his sword down hard in what should have been a crashing blow. Serena sidestepped him and took her sword around and sliced him in the back low, near his waist. He fell with a heavy groan and lay still. Blood seeped onto the earthen floor of the room, and the warm liquid mingled with the dust as it trickled thickly into a puddle near Serena's feet. She squirmed at the sight of the blood, but kept her cool. 

The next two men attacked vigorously at the same time. They brought their swords down onto Serena at the same time, but she ducked and went in-between their swords. Stepping behind them, she realized she had made a mistake. She should have stayed in-between the women and children and the raiders, not the door and the raiders. Well, too late to stop now. One of the men lunged at her and she countered his attack. For a moment they matched each move with a dark, heavy clang that resounded even in their very souls. Then the man lost his cool and attacked in fury. Bad mistake. Serena saw an opening and cut her sword short of its original destination to aim lower. She cut the man's knee, and he fell to the floor, screaming in pain. He rolled for a bit, until his own comrade silenced him with a final blow to the neck. 

"It hurts to watch one's own mate die painfully." The raider explained roughly.

"So you kill him instead of picking him up and running so that may both survive?" Serena asked, keeping a straight face. The last man did not respond. Instead, he swished his sword back and forth in front of him playfully. Without warning, he lunged for Serena. Their swords connected at the hilt and it became a battle of strength. The man was stronger, no contest. He forced Serena's arm down, then unlocked the swords and brought his back down one last time for a crushing blow. 

At first Serena felt nothing. Then her hand tingled and felt numb. The sensation traveled quickly up her arm and she dropped her sword. The man moved behind her and held his sword to her throat. 

"I should kill you. But you're strong. Perhaps I should take you with me. To make up for the deaths of my friends." He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her out of the room. As he stepped out, a sword came cutting down and went in straight and true, directly into his heart. He gave a short gasp, then fell and lay still on the floor. The stable master Carl stepped into view.

"Lady Serena? Are you alright?"*


	10. Homecoming Welcome or Unwelcome

Chapter Nine: Homecoming Welcome or Unwelcome

*Lady Serena! ThereÕs a rider coming up the southern field! He appears to be baring the Blue Crest code of arms!Ó A serf called to her. In her room, Serena sighed. So much had happened since Hiiro had been gone. It would be nice if this person, whom ever it may be, would not cause any more problems. She then picked herself up from her comfortable seat near the window and left her safe room. As she descended the stairs, Rachel joined her.

ÒRachel, you smell wonderful. What were you cooking?Ó Serena smiled at the older woman. Rachel gave a short cackle and winked. 

ÒI was baking a pot pie. Meat, vegetables, and a thick gravy. Perfect for a person who eats like you, fast and clean.Ó Both women laughed again. ÒWhere are you headed?Ó

ÒOne of the serfs called to me while I was in my window. Apparently there is a single man riding up our southern fields and coming this way. He is baring our coat of arms, however, I thought I should be prepared to greet a guest, or perhaps deter an enemy. Would you care to join me?Ó Serena sighed deeply.

ÒI believe I will leave the greetings to you my lady. I have much work to do.Ó Rachel too sighed, but for different reasons. She loved her work and did not want to think that another event such as the raid could occur again. 

ÒI understand. Good day Rachel, I will see you in a bit.Ó With that, the women separated and Serena left the confines of the house. The rider now was much closer, and Serena could see he was galloping at full speed to get to her. It was unusual. What would such a rider want? As he grew closer, he slowed his horse. Removing his hood from his head, Serena let out a gasp. 

ÒHow has my home been?Ó The deep voice echoed in her ears. Hiiro was home.

)( 

Hiiro had ridden for three days and nights straight before he decided to rest. In doing so he cut the trip home in half time wise. It had only taken him five days to reach home, not the predicted week and a half. As he had ridden up his southern field his heart had swelled with pride. The crop was growing well, and it looked incredibly healthy. The closer he had gotten to home, the more he wished his horse could go faster. 

Soon he could see a small figure standing in front of the citadel and knew in an instant who it must be. His wife, Serenity. She stood out against the dreary backdrop in her deep red dress with blonde hair tumbling down in waves to her waist. He had never seen a more appealing sight in his life. She was a vision lovely enough to banish the dark memories of the dead bodies he had desecrated in France. Then he remembered he was not on good terms with his wife, and kicked himself for making such a mistake. But what could he say to her?

ÒHow has my home been?Ó He asked. She gasped, and he noted that her creamy long arms were more tan than they had been when he had left. That, and the fact that she now sported a white cloth wrap around her right wrist. What had happened? Dismounting, he stood still in front of her, waiting for her answer.

ÒItÕs been interesting to say the least.Ó She answered much in the same tone he had asked his question in. After a few more moments of time freezing them in place, Serena broke her spell and ran towards him. Hiiro embraced her thin frame and held a shocked look within his dark sapphire eyes. 

ÒHnn.Ó He grunted. 

ÒIÕm sorry.Ó She said, pulling away from his embrace. ÒIÕm sorry, lord Hiiro. ItÕs just, well, wonderful to see you again.Ó Her eyes were lowered, and she appeared to be studying her bare feet. 

ÒThatÕs fine.Ó He muttered, uncomfortable with her silence. She was so subdued. Not even a smile .No longer was she as bright and cheerful as he remembered. Something must have occurred to change her so drastically. In fact, all of his fief seemed quieter than normal.

ÒHiiro!Ó Rachel came running out. She flung herself into his arms and hugged her son with all her might. 

ÒHello Rachel. How are things?Ó He asked her.

ÒMuch better now that youÕre back. Come in, come in. Rest. Serena, would youÉÓ

ÒOf course.Ó Serena nodded in understanding. She grabbed the horseÕs reins with her good left arm and led it away in the direction of the stables.

ÒCome Hiiro.Ó 

ÒBut what ofÉÓ

ÒShe will be fine. When sheÕs done with the horse sheÕll join us. I dare say it wonÕt take her long, seeing as how she canÕt do much anyway. Carl will take the horse from her and do it. Come on.Ó With that, Hiiro allowed her to lead him inside.

Hiiro sat in his chambers restless. He had been home five hours. He had eaten the same home cooked food he remembered, he had greeted the same people he had known all his life, he had surveyed his land and seen that everything was in more than perfect order. And now he was to sleep. Yet he could not. It was apparent that something had occurred while he was gone. His entire staff of serfs were walking on eggshells, including Rachel. And he hadnÕt seen Serena since he had ridden in, though Rachel had said he would. So he decided that since he couldnÕt sleep, he would visit his wife.

Strolling up the stairs, he never skipped a beat when he saw the arrow in the wall. But he did wonder how it had gotten there. And why it hadnÕt been removed as of yet. Finally he reached her door and knocked. The same red headed girl that was always with her answered, and showed herself out without so much as a word to him.

ÒLord Yui. IÕm sorry. I didnÕt hear you come in.Ó Serena stood quickly from her seat when she saw her husband was in the room with her. 

ÒI wanted to hear what went on while I was away. Why is everyone so subdued?Ó

ÒWe were fine until around four days ago.Ó Hiiro narrowed his eyes. The same day he left for home was the same day they had had problems. No wonder he had felt uneasy, as though he needed to leave quickly. 

ÒWhat happened four days ago?Ó He implored her to continue.

ÒWe were attacked during the night by a band of raiders. To make a long story short, we ultimately won. Three men died, no children, and no women were injured.Ó She told him.

ÒAnd your wrist?Ó His eyes narrowed.

ÒI made a careless error, nothing to worry about.Ó

ÒYou should learn to be more careful. A woman such as yourself should not be so careless as to injure herself as you do.Ó He chided her sternly.

ÒLord Yui, I would like for you to please leave. Now.Ó She said coldly. His eyes widened. Why was she all of a sudden pushing him out? What had he done?

ÒWhy are you so suddenly so insistent upon my leaving?Ó He asked her.

ÒBecause you can do nothing but insult me. And, frankly, I do not feel well enough to argue with you tonight. So please leave.Ó She answered before turning her back to him.

ÒHow have I insulted you?Ó

ÒIt makes no difference. Leave.Ó She commanded again.

ÒNo.Ó For some odd reason, Hiiro didnÕt want to leave. Serena made him feel more comfortable than anyone else. Perhaps it was because she treated him like she treated everyone else, as her equal. Or maybe it was just lust. No, he shook the thought form his head. It didnÕt fit. He craved her speech, her thoughts, not her body. Or, well, not _just_ her body. Well, whatever it was, if he left, he would lose it. 

ÒHiiro. I am asking you to leave.Ó She couldnÕt deal with this. She just couldnÕtÉ

ÒHow have I insulted you?Ó He asked one last time. She sighed.

ÒYou have no idea how I hurt my wrist, yet you call me careless.Ó

ÒYou yourself said you were careless!Ó He argued angrily.

ÒYes. But you do not know the full context for the carelessness.Ó

ÒThen tell me.Ó He glared darkly at her. Serena shied away in fear, then stepped up and began to speak.

ÒOn the night of the attack I was in with the women. Benedict wouldnÕt allow me to help outside.Ó He grunted. She glared at him. ÒThree of the raiders broke through the menÕs outside defense and got inside. They reached the central room of the main keep and picked the lock. I used my sword to, well, I killed the first one and injured the second. The third was too strong. He disarmed me, then took me by my wrist and dragged me by it out the door until Carl ran him through. He damaged my wrist when he dragged me. Now that you know, will you please just leave?Ó She whimpered, but tried to sound stiff. 

ÒNo. Why did you try to fight off those raiders?Ó

ÒBecause if I hadnÕt people would have died! Better me to die defending them than them to die because of my fear and cowardliness!Ó She cried, shocked he would even have to ask such a question of her.

Hiiro had listened to her story and once again the feeling of guilt ebbed his in his gut. It made sense to him that she wanted to help. Still she was a woman. He had never thought she would be capable of warding off such evils as raiders. He was surprised to find she had told him the truth when she had said she could wield a sword. Still. He didnÕt like the idea of her being near a sword. She seemed too young, to innocent to be allowed. Hell, she was his wife, and from now on, he would forbid her to do so again. Then his mind replayed what had happened last time he had forbid her to do something. And he thought back over everything else he had done to her. He had hurt heron more than one occasion. But now, he needed to cure her pain. Why, he had no idea. But it hurt him to see her so near to tears. 

ÒNo?Ó She asked in horror.

ÒNo.Ó He responded calmly. Then he shook his head. Why was he here? Why was he ready to apologize to a mere woman? Because he was tired. Tired of being alone and tired of his life. While he had been away at war he had preformed some horrible acts. He had killed so many, tortured some, burned some alive. He had not been able to sleep without waking in a cold sweat of fear and disgust. The only thing that had kept him sane was her.

One night, instead of dreaming of the bloodbath he had been in, he dreamt of his wifeÕs face. Serena had been there to comfort him that one night. After that, each time he tried to remember her face he failed. But now she was here, in front of him. And the guilt grew. 

ÒWhy wonÕt you leave me?Ó She cried out, in obvious distress. He gave her no response. Their eyes met and pierced through each other, desperately seeking what they could not understand. They stood in the quiet of the night for a few precious moments. Only the dying crackle of the fire and the distant sound of rushing water filtered through the air. It was a battle of wills, a battle of mental and emotional strength. Finally Serena dropped her gaze and began to fall to the floor.

Hiiro stepped in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to support her from sinking to the ground. Serena let out a strangled cry, then closed her eyes and let tears fall in silence. Why he was helping her she had no idea. His arms were stiff, as if he did not know how to relax them for a hug. Then again, he probably didnÕt. But he was still hugging her. So she took full advantage of the warmth and strength he radiated and let him hold her. 

Hiiro inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nervous heart. Never before had he been so close to a woman, besides Rachel. But this was different. Rachel was like a mother to him. Serena was, she was, not. Soon he felt her relax into his arms and he sank to the floor with her in his arms. The warm coals of the dead fire still radiated heat, which felt nice compared to the chilly summer air that traveled in though the window. 

Hiiro craned his neck to search out the window. All he could see were stars. The evidence of the empty expanse that lay before them. The truth was hidden within the stars, which only seemed to echo hollow words lost through the sands of time.

ÒHiiro?Ó SerenaÕs light, quiet voice resonated in his ears.

ÒThank you. IÕm sorry I lost my temper with you.Ó

Ò ThatÕs fine.Ó He said, trying to sound more collected and cold. The frown on her face told him he had succeeded. She tried to draw away from him, but he held on tightly. 

Serena huffed. What was this man about? She didnÕt understand him. No man she had ever met had ever been quite this complex. One minute he was cold and harsh, fighting with her. The next he was teasing, and then he was sweet and understanding. Then he went right back to being cruel, and now he was refusing to let her go. He was an oxymoron in himself. He temper got the better of her, and Serena decided to pester him.

ÒHiiro, let me go.Ó She commanded. She watched his hard gaze falter slightly, then reestablish and harden again. But he let her go. She sat up, but did so slowly. Watching him intently, she gave a slight nod, as if agreeing to something within herself.

Hiiro felt betrayed when she had asked him to let her go. But if she didnÕt like him, he was not going to force anything on her. So instead he renewed his cold appearance and dropped his hold. But when he felt her crawl to his side and lean her head upon his shoulder, his heart melted. He watched as she sighed and closed her eyes. 

ÒHow do you change so suddenly?Ó She asked.

ÒHnn.Ó

ÒThat is not an answer, that is a grunt.Ó 

ÒI do not change suddenly.Ó Hiiro finally responded. He didnÕt understand what she meant.

ÒYou do. You walked in here calmly, then we fought, then all of a sudden you were almost nice.Ó She explained to him pointedly. 

ÒI did not change.Ó He insisted.

ÒVery well. Think what you wish.Ó She submitted sarcastically. 

ÒI will.Ó

ÒFine.Ó

ÒFine.Ó 

ÒFine.Ó

ÒStop it.Ó

ÒDonÕt order me around.Ó

Ò I can if I wish.Ó

ÒYou may not! I am mine own person. You may try to order me, but I cannot be forced.Ó She countered. Hiiro recognized a stubbornness in her eyes and chin that he had seen before. Then he thought over what she had said.

ÒYouÕve read my copy John Locke.Ó He said pointedly.

ÒI read most of it.Ó She admitted.

ÒWhy not finish it? Did you not agree with his thoughts?Ó

ÒNo! I quite thoroughly agreed. Especially in his theories of social status. King John has power because we, the little people of his government, allow him to.Ó

ÒThen why not finish it?Ó

ÒI was reading it the night of the raid. Rachel asked what it was about.Ó

ÒAnd when you explained it to her she threw it in the fire and called you a heretic and told you that you were a blasphemer for speaking such ideas.Ó

ÒOh. SheÕs done this before?Ó Serena began to laugh. Even Hiiro retained a smirk on his sullen face.

ÒYes. I have stopped explaining what my documents and books read because of it. You would be wise to do the same. Then perhaps you will be able to finish your reading.Ó

ÒYes. I think I have learned my lesson.Ó

ÒGood. Women like yourself have many lessons you must be taught.Ó Hiiro spoke without thinking. Instantly he regretted it. SerenaÕs head shot up from its resting place on his shoulder and whipped around.

ÒWomen like myself? What does that mean?Ó

ÒNothing. Forget I mentioned any such thing.Ó

ÒNo, I will not forget it. As long as you continue to utter such statements as that, you have not grasped one ounce of knowledge from any of your fancy books. Everything you have learned means nothing in the world we live in. Yet you hide behind the knowledge and think that because of it you have the right to insult all otherÕs intellects. Just because I am a woman does not mean I need to be lead around by the hand and told how to do every single thing in my life. I want you to leave this instant. And do not return.Ó She was fuming. How dare he insult her again. And she had thought they were finally getting somewhere. Well. She could see she was wrong in thinking he might have a heart hidden.

ÒVery well then.Ó Hiiro stood. What else could he do? He didnÕt care to upset her any more, and he was so tired he could not think enough to argue with her. He turned and left without so much as another word to her. Serena shook her head, then dressed for bed. She just didnÕt understand Hiiro Yui. Across the citadel in his own bed chamber, Hiiro fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a wild blonde running through his golden wheat fields. Well, it was more appealing than the usual dreams with the dying soldiers.

)(

The next few days went on much in the same manner. Serena stayed in the house all the day while Hiiro stayed outside in the fields. Every time they united under any circumstance it ended in a fight. The serfs had begun to take bets on who would win each of the fights. Serena, as of the moment, was winning. She had one up on HiiroÕs score of four. And in the middle of it all, Rachel tried to play referee. 

She had taken to making sure she was in the room no matter what every time they were together. If one of them began to become too critical of the other, or lost their temper beyond control, she would be there to help calm them down. The monk Benedict was also often present for their fights. He found them amusing and always bet on Hiiro to win. When Hiiro lost, he always made an excuse for the boyÕs loss. The citadel had become more lively again. People were talking and laughing more. The children had gone back to playing happily in the courtyard, and the grieving families of the three dead serfs were getting back into their normal routine again. Everything was going well. Everything until the monk Benedict decided to visit Hiiro one late evening. 

ÒMy lord.Ó 

ÒBenedict. What do you want?Ó Hiiro scoffed.

ÒMy lord, I wished to bring something to your attention. Your fatherÕs will.Ó

ÒYes, what of it?Ó Hiiro asked the monk tiredly. He rubbed his temples as he waited for BenedictÕs next comments.

ÒMy lord, it appears you have only partially fulfilled the will.Ó HiiroÕs head shot up.

ÒYou have my full attention monk. Speak. What do you mean only half of the will? What was the other half?Ó

ÒYour fatherÕs will clearly states: ÔMy son shall inherit my title, my land, my money, and all personal effects; as long as he has married the daughter of the fief Walden. If he has not married her and produced an heir by the end of the first year, I transfer all of my belongings to the clergyman monk Benedict, including HiiroÕs new wife and her dowry.Õ Are you aware of that?Ó

ÒIÕve read that before. Now tell me what part I have not completed.Ó Hiiro answered.

ÒYou need and heir. By the end of this year. And, as far as I can see, no woman can produce a child when she sleeps an entire courtyard away from her husband.Ó Benedict sneered. This was good for him because of Hiiro failed to impregnate Serena by the end of the year, which, at the rate the two were moving, was inevitable, not only did he get the land and the money, but Serena as well. The perfect plot.

ÒBenedict! You over step your bounds. Leave this room now.Ó

ÒAs you wish my Lord.Ó Benedict mock bowed his head and then left the room. Hiiro sat in his chair and sighed. Not good. Well, there was only one thing to do. He stood and walking quickly, he climbed the stairs to the blue room. Finding Molly asleep in front of it, he slipped past her and into the room.

Moving over towards the bed, he was surprised to find it empty. Where had SerenaÉ a movement caught his eye. Next to the window sat Serena, heavy blue cloak pulled up around her to keep her warm. Her head had fallen onto the page of the book she had been reading. Hiiro thought to wake her, but he did not. For some reason, he could not do what he had come so eagerly to finish in the first place. Picking her up, he placed her gently on her bed. Then he dimmed the candles and left, closing the door behind him. 

Well. He was a coward. If he had been a true man he would have just gone in there, woken her up, and had his way with her. Then she would have become pregnant and his problems would be solved. But he couldnÕt do that to her. So he was less than a perfect man. Maybe Rachel would have a better idea on how to fix this problem. Maybe? He was desperate for her toÉ* 


	11. Imagine That...

Chapter Ten: Imagine That…

*Rachel woke with a start. Someone was violently pounding on her door. Throwing on her warmest cloak, she grumbled and walked towards the door. What question could Hiiro possibly need answered this late at night?

"Rachel, I need help." Hiiro blurted out as soon as the old woman's face came into view.

"Hiiro, whatever it is can wait until…"

"I need to get Serena pregnant!" He cried out. Rachel stopped whatever thoughts she had previously been processing and dropped her jaw. 

"You need to what?" She squeaked. In all her years, never had Hiiro ever said something so… unusual. Hell, this wasn't unusual, it was down right abnormal. 

"May I please come in?" He sounded so desperate that she relented and opened the door and ushered him in. He groaned and collapsed into one of the cushioned chairs at the foot of her bed. 

"Now what's this all about?" She asked him, settling down next to him.

"Benedict brought something about my father's will to my attention this evening. I need to produce an heir by the end of this year, or I forfeit my inheritance and title. The worst part is, Benedict will inherit everything after I lose it. And when I say inherit everything, I mean everything; the citadel, land, Serena's dowry, and Serena herself. Our marriage will be annulled and she will have to marry him instead." Hiiro hung his head and hid his face in his hands. 

"In other words, you're asking me to help you get Serena pregnant?" Rachel tried to clarify. "I think only you can do that. I have had this talk with you before, haven't I?" She said, smirking slightly, but truly concerned about the situation. Having Benedict in charge would destroy the fief. 

"Rachel." Hiiro said in a warning tone. " What I'm asking you to do is help me. I went to see her tonight." He paused. Rachel waited, but when it was obvious he wasn't going to continue, she got nervous. What fight had they had _now_?

"Go on Hiiro. What happened tonight when you went to see her?"

"I was intent on having my way with her." Hiiro stated.

"You didn't!" Rachel gasped in horror that her son, her boy, would do such a thing. Where had his morals gone? His conscience? 

"No, I didn't. I intended to, but I couldn't. She was asleep by her window with a book beneath her. I picked her up and put her in bed. Then I just, left. That was it. What do I do? Rachel. I need an heir. She's my wife. But she hates me. And I'm not man enough to just do the job! Help me!" He begged her. 

"You couldn't just 'take' her like you had planned? I have to say, though I'm not proud of you thinking like that, I'm surprised you couldn't follow through with it." She frowned.

"I know. I know. Why not?"

"Well now. Perhaps it's the same reason you hugged her after you returned from your battles. Or the same reason you fight with her." Rachel replied slyly. 

"Oh, you think? And what reason would that be?" Hiiro narrowed his eyes. What was she implying?

"Because you, at some basic level, care for her."

"No. I care nothing for her." He adamantly refused. 

"Of course." She answered cryptically.

"Well then old woman. What advice can you give me on this situation?" He asked again.

"Hiiro. The best thing you can do is simply tell her your problem." Rachel informed him.

"She hates me. She would never…"

"She would. If she knew the full story."

"Can't I just, I don't know. Win her heart and then do it?" He sighed.

"You could. But she hates you, and, as I recall, you don't like her much yourself. Besides. If she found out that you were simply leading her on to save your fief, she would be heart broken."

"What does that matter to me?" Hiiro sneered.

"Hiiro Yui!" Rachel scolded. "How dare you make a mockery of a woman's heart and soul. Serena acts tough. She can wield a sword. She can run up and down your fields. She can ride horses and swim. But Hiiro, have you ever taken the time to note her actions? She can only run in short bursts. She can only swim so far before she's tired, even after trying for an entire summer to get better. Her heart, physically, is not the strongest. She would not be able to handle such a blow emotionally. It would backlash and effect her physically." 

"Her heart is weak?" Hiiro asked, looking up. 

"Yes Hiiro. Did you truly not notice?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I have been gone." He tried to make excuses.

"Even still. You usually notice those things. She did faint while you were straight in front of her. Now what are you going to do about your need for a heir?" She asked him, bringing them back to their original topic of conversation.

"With this new information, I have no choice. I can't lead her on, and she would be too weak in the heart to just…"

"Stop right there. Did I say she was incapable of functioning on a normal scale? Hiiro. Look at what she does. You've seen her running. She is perfectly healthy. Just slightly weaker than most. Don't go treating her with pity for something she needs none for."

"Well. I still can't just have my way with her. I suppose my only choice is to ask her."

"And be sure to explain the importance to her. She will understand."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Now it's time for all little boys to be in bed." Rachel smirked.

"Yes Rachel." Hiiro stood and gave her a quick nod, then tuned and left the room.

)(

The next morning Serena left her room and made a beeline for the kitchens. She was starved. When she arrived she found a few of the serfs were sitting around and eating their breakfast. She grabbed some of the porridge and joined them at the table.

"Good morning." She greeted everyone. Mumbles and mutters of replies followed her comment. Most people were not morning people. Well, no matter. It never hurt to be nice, even to grumpy morning people.

"Lady Serena. Why do you feast with the serfs? Come to the main dining hall and dine with me." Benedict came up from behind her.

"Good morning monk Benedict. I'm sorry, but I would prefer to stay in here."

"In here with the dogs of the earth?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes. As a matter of fact. I like how I can see their faces. In that dining hall I can't see anything. The table is too large, the people too many, the noise too loud."

"But my dear." He leaned over from behind her and ran his hands up and down her bare arms. Whispering in her ear, he made sure she couldn't escape his grasp. "You don't belong in here with these people. You belong with more sophisticated, more powerful people of your own class."

"And that is precisely why I am here in the first place." She answered. He stood, appalled by her decision. 

"Just wait. One way or another you will come to me. Just wait."

"I'm monk Benedict. I think not. Have you not noticed I'm married? Or that you are a monk?"

"I've noticed both. Have you noticed how to most others both those things make no difference?" He replied snarling.

"Yes. But, sir monk, I believe you have failed to notice something else. I am not other people, and those things make a big difference to me." With that she stood and left the room. Walking quickly down the hall, she failed to notice the figure coming her way. The collision occurred and with a heavy sigh, Serena fell to the floor. Sitting up slowly, she laughed heartily and smiled. 

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you!"

"My fault. Allow me to, um, help you up." Hiiro grunted. Just what he had needed. To see the woman he needed to… uh… why him? This was cruel and unusual punishment for a crime he never committed, adding this rotten trick to the will. He bent over and made a grab for Serena's hand. Unfortunately, he grabbed her injured hand, and when he tugged she yelped in pain. Drawing her hand back, she smiled, if painfully, and offered him her other hand.

"Sorry. I forgot I was injured."

"You should take care to remember next time."

"Well, you could have said something. But, then, why would you possibly notice anything about me, your _wife_?" She huffed. Now she was in a poor mood. Her hand burned and ached with a horrible pain.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, I should have noticed." He said graciously, not wanting to upset her before he, er, _spoke_ to her about certain issues. Serena looked up. Was this her husband? The inconsiderate man who had deemed her useless, lazy, and unworthy? He was in a strange mood if he was apologizing for a change. Well. One good turn deserves another.

"That's fine, thank you Lord Hiiro. Were you going to breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose I should warn you. I know how you _love_ the monk Benedict, so I believe it will be helpful to tell you he is currently in the main dining hall. I suggest eating with the serfs." She told him, being sarcastic about his love for Benedict. She knew he despised the monk. Why, she was not sure. But she knew he bothered him .

"Thank you. Perhaps I will visit the fields first instead." Hiiro thought aloud. It had been nice of her to warn him about the sneaky monk. Benedict… the will… damn. No matter what he thought of, he couldn't forget the problem with the will. Well, it was better to get things over with quickly.

"Serena. I would like to speak to you about something rather important." He began. She looked at him curiously.

"Alright. Speak then. What weighs on your mind?" She asked politely.

"Benedict brought something to my attention last night."

"Yes?" She implored him to continue. 

"It was about my father's will…" just then four small girls came running through the halls. They ran wildly up and down the corridor, laughing and screaming to their heart's delight. When they saw Serena, they cried out her name.

"Serena!" She smiled apologetically to Hiiro and knelt to speak to the children.

"Yes?" She asked them, her eyes sparkling with as much excitement as theirs were.

"We picked you some wild flowers! Here." One of the younger children offered the colored plants to Serena.

"Oh they're lovely! Thank you!" She cried, smelling them instantly. "And they smell so good!"

"You're welcome!" The girls ran off again.

"Smell them Hiiro! Don't they remind you of spring?" Serena pushed the flowers under Hiiro's nose, forcing him to inhale the heavily perfumed fragrance deeply. Looking at her, with the flowers and her eyes sparkling as they were, Hiiro blushed and backed away.

"I should leave." He explained darkly.

"Oh, but you were going to tell me something?" She asked him, slightly depressed he was going to leave her. She, as strange as it seemed, enjoyed his company. But she had made him blush, she had seen that! Maybe she was getting better. And look! He was blushing deeper still now!

"Never mind, I shall consult with you over the matter later." He couldn't help it. He knew his face was red with embarrassment, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. With Serena around, it came too naturally.

"Very well. Good day Hiiro! I'll see you later!" 

Te sun was at its midpoint in the sky. It was another hot, sticky summer day. Hiiro had been working all day hard and long. He himself was helping with the weeding in the mornings, and in the afternoon he was breaking in his newest horse. Serena had begun to break in the horse while he had been gone away, for which he was grateful. The horse was very temperamental, and he couldn't understand how Serena had been able to get as far with it as she did. From what Carl had informed him, she had also been swimming everyday, trying to improve her endurance. And she had helped keep the crows and vermin out of the crop, since they wouldn't allow her to weed. In all, Hiiro was quite surprised at Serena's accomplishments. Still…

Serena walked out in the warm sun towards the figure on horseback. She noticed he was on the horse she had nicknamed Sweetheart. It was good that he had been able to sit in Sweetheart- he had bucked all other riders besides herself before. At least Hiiro looked well settled. 

"Lord Hiiro!" She called. He wheeled his horse around to face her and looked down. Hiiro saw Serena coming closer to him, a basket in hand. 

"You should be inside." He frowned at her as she walked up.

"Yes, yes." She brushed him off easily. "I thought that since you missed you breakfast you might care for something. I brought you some bread and cheese, along with some water and a little milk. The milk was my idea." She smiled at him. Hiiro looked down stunned. Why had she bothered to bring him food? He hadn't requested it, nor had he even thought of it. She was incredibly thoughtful when she liked someone, he realized.

"Thank you." He replied. Then he thought again about the will. Now would be a good time to tell her. "Serena, may I speak with you?"

"Of course. On the same issue as you wished to speak with me about before?" She asked.

"Yes. Last night Benedict brought to my attention a portion of my father's will that I had…"

"Hiiro, watch out!" Serena cried out. A cat being chased by a dog ran straight in-between them, and the horse Hiiro had been sitting on bucked. Rearing up, it went out of control. Hiiro managed to grab the reins, but not before he had almost been thrown off the horse. Serena had stepped back when the horse reared, moving away until Hiiro had the horse under control. When hr dismounted, she ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, full of concern. Hiiro stood in a daze.

"Yes. What happened? Did you see?" He asked her, still unsure.

"The horse saw the dog chasing the cat, and spooked. That's all."

"It's a skittish horse." He muttered to himself.

"No, just surprised."

"I can't have a horse that surprises like that. A rider could fall and get hurt. Best to put it out of it's misery…" He mussed.

"No!" Serena cried.

"No?"

"No. Sweetheart isn't dangerous. Give him another chance." She pleaded. Hiiro's eyebrows went up. 

"Sweetheart?" She blushed.

"While you were gone I gave him a nickname. He's really not a bad horse. He's just misunderstood."

"A horse can be misunderstood?"

"Of course! Just as a person can. I used to think I would have to marry an old, wicked man. You are certainly not old, nor are you completely evil. Though you do have your moments…just as any horse does."

"Woman, you compare me to a horse?" He asked, hiding his amusement.

"No! I didn't mean that, I mean, yes I did, I mean, oh…" She stopped, frustrated. She pushed back the blonde bangs that her falling into her eyes. Hiiro reached out and grabbed her hand, placing it gently down and away from her face.

"I know what you meant. If you like this horse as much as you show, keep him. But you train him. And please, name him something else." Hiiro told her. Her eyes widened.

"Really? I can keep him?"

"I'd only kill him. Keep him. Your horse, your chores." 

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you!" She cried out, hugging him tightly. Hiiro slightly hugged back, then pulled away. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiiro. You wanted to ask me something?" She asked him, a grin still lingering upon her happy features. Hiiro blushed. He couldn't tell her now. Damn. Why was this so hard?

"Never you mind. Later perhaps." He told her. "Take your horse back to the stables and send Carl out with a new one for me."

"Of course. And thank you!"

)(

Hiiro dragged his tired body into the citadel. It was late, and the sun had set hours ago. Raccoons had been in the corn and wheat, so he had had to stay out until the serfs had come out to relieve him from 'guard' duty. He strolled leisurely into the inner courtyard, went straight past his room, and began to climb the stairs to the tower where the blue room was located. As he reached the door, he heard no noise. Rachel and Molly were not inside, nor was anyone outside. Rachel's doing, no doubt. Knocking, he heard a sight rustling.

"Come in." A voice called. Hiiro entered and allowed his wandering eyes to fall upon Serena's petite form. She was sitting near the window once more, pouring over a book.

"You like that seat?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. It always invigorates me. To look out and see the stars in the sky. It reminds me that we are not alone in the universe, and puts things, mainly life, into perspective. Our selves, independently are of no importance in the greater scheme of life. However, together, as a whole, humanity will be incredibly important in the history of this world- I can tell."

"Serena. I need to ask you something." He began again, praying he wasn't interrupted. 

"Ask, and I shall do best to answer." She smiled cheerfully.

"Serena, Benedict brought to my attention a portion of my father's will in which I was not aware of. The will reads as this: 'My son shall inherit my title, my land, my money, and all personal effects; as long as he has married the daughter of the fief Walden. If he has not married her and produced an heir by the end of the first year, I transfer all of my belongings to the clergyman monk Benedict, including Hiiro's new wife and her dowry.'. Do you understand what I am asking?" Serena gave him a blank glance.

"We are married Hiiro. What worries you?"

"Yes, we are married. But listen to the words: 'If he has not married her and produced an heir by the end of the first year, I transfer all of my belongings to the clergyman monk Benedict, including Hiiro's new wife and her dowry.' In other words, I need you to give me an heir." He gulped. She gave a strangled laugh.

"I'm sorry, you _what_?"

"I need you to produce a child for me."

"Say it one more time."

"I need to get you pregnant!" He screamed, face red with embarrassment. She stood. And stood. And stood.*


	12. Book of Revelations

Chapter Eleven: Book of Revelations

*"You, you want to get me _pregnant_?" She whispered, unable to find enough strength for any more volume in her voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry I relayed my request so harshly. I did not want to offend you in any way…" He stuttered, trying to keep calm.

"Please, stop for a moment. You did not wish to offend me, yet you have the nerve to even bring this up? Now?" She asked quietly. Hiiro looked at her analytically. She looked shocked, to say the least. But her eyes also held a certain spark. The same she often wore when she had just bested him in a fight or argument. Was she, dare he think it, amused by this situation?

"Yes. It is important to me that I keep this fief within my family. My father entrusted me with it, just as his father before him, and his before him, and even his before him. It is tradition, and to think that the monk Benedict would suddenly be responsible for it's survival… I am sorry I brought this up in such a harsh manner." He tried to explain. She was just a woman. He couldn't possibly expect her to understand his feeling of obligation, his feeling of tradition and love for his home. But she had to understand at least partially the importance? She couldn't that heartless. 

"I understand your feelings about this fief. You explained it to me before you left for war. Do you think I would have defended your home as I did if I did not care? You do not trust me enough. I may be a woman, and I may be new here. But I am not new to life responsibility and to obligation." Hiiro listened and hope rose. Did she mean to consent herself to him then?

"You say you understand. Does this mean?" He asked hopefully. Serena looked at him. She knew what he was asking. A child, an heir. She knew why he wanted one, she understood, most likely more than he thought she did. And it was her own responsibility as his wife to bare him children. But he wasn't trying to understand her position. 

Having a child meant being pregnant. And after that discomfort, it meant she would either die giving birth, or live and have yet another obligation to fulfill. Having a child was a huge step for her. No more outings in the middle of the day, no more spontaneous acts or fun. She would have to care for the child alone, because he certainly wouldn't help her. Not to mention, if she birthed a girl child, she would have to continue trying to have children until she gave him a boy. Who knew how many children that would leave her with to deal with? But here he was, content and happy to ask if she was willing to be with him.

"It means, Lord Yui." Her voice went colder. "You need to think more about other things than just your fief. Perhaps when you are ready to tell me what the 'other things' I speak of are, I will give you a child. And certainly not before then." She nodded, happy with the answer she had given him. Hiiro stood, frozen. She was saying no?

"I thought you understood my obligations?" He asked.

"I do. But you, sir husband, seem to have forgotten _my_ obligations."

"What obligations? Rachel practically runs this house anyway. What holds you back? You would have plenty of time to raise the child." He asked coolly, almost as if he was brushing her off. She gave a short laugh.

" You just don't see, do you? Do you remember your mother? All of the stunts you played on her, the…"

"Stop." He commanded. "I should tell you, my mother died in my birth. The only mother I ever knew was Rachel. So when you say, do I remember my mother, I tell you now, no, I don't."

"I'm sorry." She replied quietly. "But that does not change anything. It, in fact, adds to my point."

"I fail to see your point."

"And that is why I will not yet give you a child." She repeated. 

"Serena, stop being difficult." He half growled.

"No. Leave please." She asked him cheerfully. 

"Serena, explain to me…"

"Hiiro. Dear, sweet, and incredibly misguided husband, get out." She cut him off. Her smile scared him. Maybe he should leave her… no. He was a man. She could not command him!

"No. I have a right to be where ever I wish. I am the lord of this fief." He told her.

"Yes. And you'll be a dead lord if you don't get out."

"You can not threaten me with such words. You…"

" Are tried of your constant bellyaching. If you wish to speak to someone, go wake one of your serfs. Or Rachel. Perhaps she can set you on the right track. Good night."

"You…" He continued as she began pushing him, literally, out of her room. A few seconds later he found a door had been slammed in his face. What the hell had just happened? Rachel would know, she always did. Hiiro turned to go see her.

Grabbing her cloak once more, Rachel sighed. Opening the door, she had to smile. She had called it. "Come on in and have a seat Hiiro. What was the fight about this time?"

"The will. I told her." Hiiro sat, frustrated and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Ah, I see. And she said yes?" Rachel crossed her fingers. Though she could tell by Hiiro's face the answer was no.

"She refused me. Told me she understood why, but that I didn't understand some 'things' about her obligations. Told me to ask her again when I understood them. Then when I asked her what, she suggested I speak to you."

"And you just left, just like that?" Rachel inquired.

"Well, not exactly." He blushed.

"Not exactly, hmm? She kicked you out again, did she?" Rachel was laughing.

"And you honestly believe she has a weak heart? I think you have her confused with someone else. Anyone else. There is no woman stronger than that one." He shook his head, but couldn't help but smirking at his thoughts of Serena. "She certainly doesn't fit her name."

"No, she doesn't. Then, that's already been established my dear boy. Now then. Do you know what things she meant?" Rachel asked.

"Something about mothers. And tricks. She asked if I remembered the tricks I pulled on my mother. I told her I couldn't remember my mother, that she had died while giving birth to me. She told me that that only proved her point more." Hiiro relayed to Rachel.

"So I see. Well. I do understand her point of view."

"You know what 'things' she wishes me to understand?" Hiiro looked up hopefully and expectedly at Rachel.

"Yes, I do know my boy. But perhaps it would be best for you to learn them on our own this time."

"Old woman, you tempt me. Speak!" Hiiro ordered.

"Hiiro." At her tone Hiiro settled down. How was it that he, the lord of the fief, was constantly ruled over by women? First Serena, now Rachel? He shook his head.

"Rachel, please tell me?" He begged.

"I shall give you a hint. Your mother died birthing you, then I raised you. You rarely saw your father, and you were an incredibly handful for the serfs who raised you."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hiiro asked confused.

"Open your eyes Hiiro. Really watch the people around you from now on. Especially the families. Perhaps then you will see what it all means."

"Very well Rachel. I'll give it one week."

)(

Sighing, he sat and pulled off his muddy boots. Thunder boomed and lightening lit the darkened sky. Hiiro was trapped in the home of one of the serf's. The small dark hut was barely large enough for the beds and table that had been set up for the family. He felt slightly bad for intruding, but he had been caught outside in the summer storm so unexpectedly that he hadn't had time to get home. Being outside in the open, empty flatlands of his field during a thunderstorm was a bad idea, so here he was, trapped in this small home. 

It had been four days since his discussions with Serena and Rachel, and since then, their words had weighed heavily upon his mind. Still, he had not had time to think of everything. But now that he was stuck, he might as well think. Since then he had observed families, mothers with their daughters, fathers with their sons. He couldn't see the point of watching them. They all seemed content enough. So, what then, was he supposed to make the connection about?

"Lord Hiiro, would you care for something to eat? Drink?" 

"No thank you." He shrugged the woman of the house off. He watched as her son tipped over a vase filled with blue lilies.

"Oh, here now Peter! See what you've done! You've made a mess again! Just you wait until your father gets back!" At that moment the door flung open and in from the pouring rain came a man.

"Martha?" The man called.

"Here. Hello dear. How were the fields?" the woman of the house stood from the mess and leaned over to reach her husband. He reached out as well and hugged her tightly. Then, after a welcoming peck on the forehead, he backed away. 

"The fields were fine, if a bit wet. And how was your day?"

"Fine as well dear. Though Peter has been a bit of a handful. Dear, teach your son some manners!" The wife scolded with a loving smile on her face. 

"Very well dear. And what would you have me do in the mean time?" The man joked.

"You are horrible!" The woman laughed. The man pulled her in for another kiss, but the woman pushed him away. "You're soaking wet, I don't think so!" They both laughed and the small boy they had called Peter walked around them.

"Peter." The man stopped to call to the boy. "Come here son." The young boy nodded and walked up to his father.

"What is this about you causing you mother such problems?" The man scolded. Hiiro watched the interaction intently. He had never seen such a person relationship between a father and his son so closely. It was different when in the fields. Then the men hadn't time to thoroughly scold the children, they merely gave the a few lashes and then turned them loose. That, and his own father had never interacted with him in such a manner.

"I spilled the vase. I'm sorry father. I wanted the ball on top of the table and couldn't reach it." The boy spoke.

"Well next time wait for your mother to help you. Now, run along and play. Stay inside though." The man turned his son loose. The father looked after the boy, then turned to Hiiro.

"Forgive me for not greeting you lord Hiiro. My son is often too energetic for his own good. My wife had her hands full with him until I get home. Then it's my job to help her."

"You help your wife with your son?" Hiiro asked, very thoroughly intrigued.

"Yes, of course."

"Is it not the woman's job to raise the children?"

"If I let my wife do all the work, no doubt she would be dead from exhaustion. Besides. If I left my boy to be raised merely by her, he would never learn anything a boy should from his father."

"Frederick!" The woman called in the background.

"If you'll pardon me, my lord, my wife needs my help."

"That's fine. The rain appears to be letting up. I'll be on my way. Thank you for your good hospitality." Hiiro nodded in thanks.

"Of course." The man nodded, the left to help his wife. Hiiro stood a moment longer, thinking over the scene he had just witnessed. Then he exited the small home and mounted his horse to begin his trek home. 

It was the dinner hour when Hiiro finally walked into the courtyard. To avoid any meetings with Benedict, Hiiro went straight to his room. He needed to think. Just as he settled down, a knock fell upon his door.

"Enter." He sighed. 

"Hiiro." 

"Rachel."

"Where did you wait out the storm?" She asked him.

"In the hut of a serf family. I watched a man, his wife, and his son while I was there Rachel. Rachel. The man helped his wife raise their son. He said he helped to teach his son. Rachel. My father never helped raise me. I rarely saw him. Yet that man, he came home every night and saw his son. And his wife looked so tired. Rachel, is that what she is afraid of? Being tired?" Hiiro tried to reason out.

"You're getting closer Hiiro. Serena has many fears. One perhaps might be her fear of growing tired. But Hiiro, that is not her main fear. Think about it. Your mother died giving birth."

"She's afraid of dying? It never crossed my mind that it was a possibility…" He spoke as if he had suddenly been awed by some dawning idea. 

"Of course it didn't. You are a man after all. But Hiiro, that isn't all." Rachel continued.

"There's more? What else could she fear?" he asked, his eyes open wide.

"Hiiro. Think of it. The man and his son you watched. You're father never did such things with you, did he?"

"My father was a joke. He was no father. A knight, yes. A noble, yes. A father? Don't make me laugh." He spat out spitefully.

"Exactly. What things do you think that man you saw was teaching his son by sitting there with him?"

"Discipline? I doubt it."

"No. He was teaching his son love. Now when his son grows up and has a family of his own, he too will sit his son on his lap and teach him love. He will pay attention to him, teach him things simply through being there. You're father never gave you that. And Serena knows that. She is afraid you will leave her to raise a child completely by herself. She is afraid you will alienate the child and, more still, will never teach the child what a true man, a true father should: love. Hiiro. You need to tell her you understand her fears." Rachel finished. Her heart went out to her son because he was finally seeing life, the ways of the world, in a higher light than simply what he had been programmed to see it as. 

Hiiro sat silently. He though of what Rachel was saying. But there was more. Serena was not only afraid of death or alienation. Now he could see it so clearly. She was so young for the responsibility. Her freedom would be robbed. The thing they both valued so much would be gone forever. And she would have to not only deal with the child during birth, but afterwards. And what if it was a girl? Then more children. And more. Until she had a boy. She could be tied down by so many things… how could he even consider asking her again now that he knew what he knew? It would be like destroying her innocence. God, what should he do now?

)(

Serena sat in her room, thinking about the question Hiiro had posed her. She felt bad for telling him no. Her knowledge of his love for his fief had been blinded by her selfish want for freedom. How could she? And she had thought she was more adult than him? She had thought she was responsible, that she took care of her obligations. Her first obligation was to her husband. She had promised to love, honor, and _obey_ her husband. And yet, here she was, denying him his greatest wish: to keep his fief. A knock on the door jolted her from her self-pity.

"Please come in." she called. When she spied who stood in the door, she stood.

"Good evening, monk Benedict. May I ask what your business here is?" She asked calmly. Never helped to panic. "And may I also ask where the maid Molly went that she did not announce you?"

"I relieved Molly from her duties in front of your door this evening."

"And why was I not informed? I though only Rachel could do that?"

"I'm truly sorry my dear."

"Well. What may I help you with at this late hour, sir monk?" She cringed as she watched him step in closer to her. He raise his arm and ran a finger down from her chin, over her neck, down her chest to the beginning of her dress.

"I think you know quite well what I desire from you." He leaned in and breathed over ear. "But that wouldn't do. My dear. I came to warn you."

"Of?"

"Our lord, Hiiro. He is planning to take you."

"Oh is he? Take me where?"

"My lady, our lord Hiiro plans on having his way with you." The monk tried again.

"Our lord? Lord Hiiro?" Her eyes opened wide in fake disbelief. What was this monk trying to pull? Well, she would play along. For now.

"Yes. He needs an heir in order to keep his fief. He plans on taking you tonight, against your will." The monk tried to look sincere. Serena appeared to be buying every word he said.

"Oh? He's coming here? To hurt me? Oh, dear, sweet monk, thank you for warning me!" She brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Oh, how dreadful!"

"I can save you still, my lady. Come with me. You can hide in my bedchambers and…"

"No!" She sighed deeply. "I think perhaps it would better for me to confront him."

"But my dear, he will overpower you. And then, you will be lost. Allow me to save you."

"You know, monk Benedict." Her tone darkened to a more serious nature. "I think perhaps you should leave."

"But what of…"

"Hiiro? Force me? Never. He had morals. In fact, he is coming here tonight. And he and I were both planning on letting him have his way. If you catch my drift. _Dear_ monk, I suggest you leave. Now."

"You, you planned, on, letting _him_, _him_, have you? _Planned_ on it?" The monk gulped.

"That's right Benedict, so if you don't mind, step away from my wife before I have cause to kill you."

"Hiiro." Benedict and Serena breathed together. Serena, in relief, and Benedict in fear.* 

~~~Just checking in! How is it? Getting interesting? I think this next chapter might be the last… maybe an epilogue if I decide it needs that much closure… tell me what you think so far!!~~~


	13. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Chapter Twelve: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

*"Monk. I suggest you leave. Now, before my patience runs thin." Hiiro glared at the monk. If he didn't have his morals, he would have run the monk through with his sword the minute he had heard the conversation through the door. But if he did kill the monk, he would have to answer to the inquisition for his actions. And then, when found guilty, he would be turned over to the crown for punishment. An automatic death. His death for this monk? No, it wasn't worth it. 

"Lord Hiiro. I was just leaving. Pleasant dreaming my lord." The monk sneered and bowed out of sight. Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

"That man is more evil than a serpent and more slippery than a fish." Serena said aloud. Hiiro looked at her oddly. "What? It was a true analogy." She shrugged grinning. Then, noticing his tired expression, she became more serious.

"Thank you. For warding him off, I mean. If you hadn't come I don't know where he would have gotten me."

"Not far. You're stronger than you think." He replied quietly. She blushed, but said nothing. Had that been a compliment, or something else?

"Hiiro. Is something wrong?" She asked timidly.

"I'm sorry. I truly did not stop to think of your obligations. Having a child would be a…"

"Responsibility I have to live up to one day. It might as well be today." She nodded in self-satisfaction. She knew she had no choice. She had to do this.

"Serena…"

"No. Hiiro, it was so selfish of me to think simply of myself I do understand why this is so important to you, but I was so blinded by my foolishness and idealistic dreams… never again. I suppose it was only a matter of time." She sighed. This had to be done this was it. He had done what she had sworn no man would ever do. He had broken her will, her spirit, and her wish for freedom.

Hiiro stood silently and stoically, watching her face flash quick sparks of emotions. She had her eyes closed tightly, as if she were wishing or praying. But to hear her saying what she was…he was forcing her to give up he dreams. Once he would have thought her foolish and idle. But now…her dreams and wishes didn't seem nearly as irrational and ludicrous as before. In fact, they almost sounded like his own used to. Before he had been corrupted by logic and the adult world of loss and betrayal. He had done this to her. What he had never wanted to become, a weak, sniveling pawn who tried to control what was outside of his power. He couldn't let this go on.

"Serena, stop. It was not just your selfishness, but mine as well. I," he paused, unsure of how to continue. He needed to clear this all, get it all out into the open. "Serena, I am not the nicest person. I know I mistreated you when you first arrived. For that, I am sorry."

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person to you either, as I recall." She added.

"Even still. I made your transition from your home to here incredibly hard. And even after you settled in, I still fought with you. I cannot explain why. Perhaps I didn't like the change that had over come my home. You placed people under a spell when you arrived. I'm surprised Benedict didn't try to charge you with some form of witchcraft. But it wasn't just that. I didn't want you getting close to me. I have never been comfortable around people. Not even Rachel. You, I'm sure, cannot relate to these childish feelings. However, I still experienced them. Does this explain my actions better?" He asked.

"Hiiro. You are still pushing me away." She replied quietly. "Even in telling me all of this, you only do so to get me off your back." He looked up startled. How did she know…

"Hiiro. Listen to me. I have been childish and lazy. I realize that. I made a poor impression on you, and I'm sorry. The reason I tell you this is not to explain my actions, but that is a part of it. It is more just to tell you. I feel you, as my husband, should know. When I was a child, my mother died early. My father remarried four times, and each woman failed to produce a son. My father doted greatly on me, teaching me hoe to read and write, poetry and prose. I suppose my head was so filled with pretty notions of love and fairytales that I began to live in those worlds. I loved me freedom. In the summers I ran the fields at home, I swam and rode. I even hunted. But one day my father decided I had to grow up. I was forced to wear dresses, learn stitching, cooking, and all the other household chores. He told me I was betrothed. Hiiro, I was scared of you. I suppose you can imagine my fear that you would take my freedom- or what was left of it. My father betrayed me in arranging my marriage for me. I vowed that I would never speak to you, never bare you a child, and never love you. But something happened."

"Serena. I…"

"No." She moved towards him. Leading him by the hand she sat him down in her favorite spot by the window. Sitting at his feet, she looked up. "Nevermind what I just told you. Tell me. Why do you truly push people away? Why are you afraid of me?"

"Why am I afraid of you." He repeated her words, thinking over her question. "I push you away because I fear you. Your happiness. You always seem so happy. Why? Our life is a depressing tale. We live. If we are unlucky enough, we fall into love, which either leads to the heartbreak of betrayal, or the death of freedom. In the end, we all die and are judged. There is no point to our existence. We live, we breath and consume. We work our lives to achieve greatness, yet we fail and then fall to our deaths by the most brilliant of all emotions: love, almost constantly. You seem to have pushed these 'trivial' thoughts from your head. My father loved my mother, and look where it has led him. She died, and he died with her. You see, she took his soul, his heart to live. I never wish for that pain. And as long as I push the happy people away, the people like you, I will never have to experience that same pain. I will not invite my heartache as my parents did." He stopped and stepped outside of himself. 

He looked at the picture of him and Serena sitting together. She had lain her head upon his lap, and he was stroking her flaxen hair. She looked so peaceful. And he, he could see his own smile playing on his lips, a contented and relaxed posture, and a strange emotion within his darkened eyes. It was strange, watching himself from the outside. He looked so much happier than he usually did. Because he felt happier. With Serena he always felt more jovial. Even when they were fighting and she was winning, or when he was mad at her. He still felt happier. And now he could literally see the difference. Why did she cause such a vast exchange of emotions within him?

"Hiiro. Do you truly fear my happiness that much?"

"No. I fear the fact that if I become as happy as you, which is inevitable with you around, that I will lose you. And then I will become as hard as I am now."

"But you won't lose me." She looked up. It almost sounded as if he cared for her.

"Oh? Serena, my mother died in childbirth. And yours shortly after you were three. If they could die so early, why couldn't you?"

"I could. But Hiiro, being happy is learning to take chances."

"Which is why I don't want to be happy."

"Hiiro. You can't have a child with me and not be happy." She giggled slightly.

"Huh?"

"Well. If I give you your heir, I expect you to…"

"Help raise it? Teach it? Of course. I won't abandon you to do all the work on your own. I have a job to do as well, so I have come to realize." He watched as she beamed at him.

"You truly amaze me today. You have done some heavy soul searching to say such a statement. But Hiiro, that isn't all. I was going to say, if I give you a child, I want you to be happy about it. Not just understand and accept the responsibilities that come with it."

"Serena, I don't want to be happy…"

"I know. You told me. But Hiiro. Are you happy right now?"

"You mean in this point in my life?"

"I mean right now, right here, with me and you, sitting and speaking like this. Are you content? Relaxed?"

"Yes." He answered her shyly. He had a flashback of when he had been stuck in the hut during the storm. The way the wife had welcomed her husband home. The way they had kissed and held each other. The love he could tell radiated from their being together. He had felt like that when Serena had held him after his return from the war. He felt like that when she had smiled at him, brought him food. When she thanked him, when she was happy, he felt the same love he had felt between that man and woman in the hut. 

"If you feel so comfortable now, what holds you back from always feeling this way around me? And what would hold you back from always feeling this way around your child?" She asked. He looked so young and innocent at this moment. She didn't want him to leave her. She was comfortable around him now. All she wanted was to help him. 

"I, damn." He swore. She gasped, unprepared for his words. "Sorry. I just can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Today during the rainstorm I was in the hut of a serf waiting it out. The woman of the hut was home, and there was a small boy causing her trouble. Her husband walked in, and suddenly everything in the house seemed right. They embraced each other, and for a split second, the electricity in the air was heavier than a bolt of lightening. Serena." Hiiro stood from his position and pulled her to her feet to join him. "The woman of the house and the man of the house. They loved each other. They were happy. They were unafraid of the future, only caring to live in the present. Why can I not be like them? Why can we not be as they? Content to dream only of the present, and never have nightmares of the future? Why not us Serena?" He asked feverishly. 

"We can be like them. But it would take work. Hiiro, how exactly do you wish for us to be like them?" She asked, her eyes shining. He brought his hand up and traced the back of his knuckles over her cheek. When he reached her mouth, he traced his thumb over her lip, then brought his hand under her chin and propped her head up to look her in the eye.

"I want to come in from the fields and be greeted by someone who cares for me. I want to be tired, then see a face and feel energized. I want to go to sleep at night in the arms of someone who will keep me warm, someone who I can keep warm. I want to wake up and see beside me a woman who loves me. But above all, I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"I can help you. Hiiro, if you let me, I can be all those things. If you let me. Trust me." She whispered.

"Can I trust you?" He asked her. She smiled slightly, then snaked her arms around his head. 

"You can always trust me." With that, she pulled his head down for a sweet kiss. Hiiro's head spun. Never had he imagined such a feeling existed. He felt numb all over, yet ever nerve ending seemed heightened ten fold to every slight touch. Her lithe form pressed against his, her silken hair dripping through his hands, her sweet lips pressed lightly against his. Adrenaline surged and sugar invaded his mind, eating away at his sanity. Sweet and absolute ecstasy.

Serena's heart pounded. She had given him everything. And she hoped it would be enough to cure him. But now she wondered if perhaps she was the one who needed a cure. She was drugged and dizzy from the sweet, sensuous mouth that now tempted her own in pure torture. Each touch, each sensation was enough to drive her beyond the point of insanity. The ultimate bliss had been right in front of her the whole time, yet it took so long to find it. As the kiss broke, each pulled away and gave hard glances at the other.

"Hiiro, I…" She said breathlessly, not knowing what she wanted to say.

"I found it." He cut her off. She looked at him questioningly.

"You found what?" 

"Happiness. Serena…" He finished in a soft groan. Moving in closer, he embraced her gently, as if she were a fragile piece of glass. He kissed her temple gently, then her cheek, then her ear. "Serena. Please…" he moaned again.

"Say it." She commanded breathlessly.

"I love you. I want you. I need you. Please…" She gave a smirk and melted into his arms.

"Hiiro. I love you. I'm yours now…"*


	14. Is Just to Love, and Be Loved in Return

Epilogue: Is to Love and Be Loved in Return

*Hiiro whipped his brow. The heat of the sun still plagued him. Yet now it was not nearly so hot.

"Hiiro!" A familiar voice called to him.

"Hello love." He said without turning around.

"I don't feel very loved at the moment. I do recall you promising to help me raise your child." She scolded. He smirked.

"Did I say that?" 

"You did indeed, and you know it. Now come here and save me from these monsters!" She screamed and laughter was heard through the fief. Hiiro turned around to see his wife laughing and trying to scold four of their five children at the same time. The two twins were laughing and sitting on their mother, while their two older brothers tickled her. Their fifth child lay asleep in her blanket under the sun. Hiiro walked over and picked up the twin boys who had previously been sitting on Serena. She then sat up and recovered from her laughing. Taking slow, deep breaths, she tried to calm her racing heart. But it wouldn't calm…

"Hiiro…" She gasped. 

"Serena?" He stopped fooling around with his two sons and dropped them. Racing over to his wife, he knelt besides her.

"Hiiro, I, I can't… I can't stop… my heart." She clutched her chest in pain. Hiiro's eyes knotted and he drew her into a close hug.

"Breath Sere. We've been through this before. Breathe slowly and deeply. Hiiro, I, can't… it, hurts…oh Hiiro."

"Serena, no. Stay here. You have to stay with me. Please. Serena, I need you, I ove you…" He pleaded.

"Hiiro. Listen to me." She gasped more violently now. "I love you. Go on. Raise our children."

"No. You'll be fine. Sere…"

"Hiiro. Don't push them away. Don't do what your father did to you. Hiiro, I, I lo…ve. . . . " Her voice trailed off.

"Sere! Serena! Serenity!" He called again and again. But it was too late. She had already ascended. He sat, frozen in shock, for a good hour. His children stood nearby, watching their father rock their mother's lifeless body. The cry of a baby woke him.

"Papa?" His youngest son asked. "The baby's crying. Wake Mama up so she can feed it." Hiiro lay his wife's body gently on the ground and turned to his sons. I each of their eyes he could see fear and confusion.

"Son. Your mother, she's gone."

"Gone where?" 

"To heaven. She went to live with the angels."

"She can't visit anymore, can she?" It was a rhetorical question. The children were old enough to know what heaven meant. 

"No son, she can't."

"Papa. The baby's still crying." His oldest son pointed out. Hiiro reached over and picked up his only daughter. The baby immediately stopped her crying and giggled. Hiiro let a tear fall. Hugging the child to his heart, he stood. Taking her and the other four boys along with him, he began his trek home.

"Papa? What about mama?" One of his sons asked.

"We'll let her alone for now. Your sister needs to be fed. Rachel will know what to do. Yes, Rachel will know what to do… she always does." 

"Papa? Aren't you sad?"

"No. Serena is free." Tears fell freely down his cheeks. "The pain will never fade completely, son. But she is happier. She is free. God bless, and God speed to the angel that was your mother."*

~~~~Did I surprise anyone? I wanted to do something I've never done. Never killed off a main character before… makes for an interesting ending, huh? Do you guys like it this way? Or was it too depressing to see her die? I' not changing this fic's ending, but for future reference…~~~ THANKS FOR READING! –Vixen

RATINGS ARE BACK!!! : 1-10 – 1 AS THE WORST, 10 AS THE BEST!!!!


End file.
